Star Wars: Hope from the Future
by mcknight93
Summary: This happens at the end of Force Unleashed 1. Instead of dying, Galen Marek gets sent into the past during the Clone Wars with no memory. Watch as Galen slowly remember's his past to fight his former dark master's past. Not a multi-crossover just Star Wars. And you decide who Galen gets romantically paired up with in a voting poll. Credit to the picture goes to: jdesigns79
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any Star Wars franchise. Everything goes to Lucas arts and George Lucas.**

**So this is my first time writing a Star Wars story, and I am still a new writer as I only have two stories and they are crossovers with Halo/Mass Effect and Halo/Tomb Raider.**

**Originally my plan was to post this story later until I am a better writer and got at a good pace with my other two stories, but someone asked me to post this and it is birthday on the 22 of August. So I thought why not, Happy Birthday Forcystus5!**

**I was having writer's block and he has given me some interesting ideas for the story. Some of the ideas were ironic and I am a huge fan of irony. This story isn't as detailed as I usually write, but I had to hurry and write all of this to make it a good birthday present. I have not sent this to my Beta-Reader so don't be surprised if there are some errors, but I did have to hurry to write this for the present. I actually wrote over half of this story today and in a couple of hours or less which surprises me since I don't usually do that.**

**I hope this story will get me prepped to write my future stories that will be Halo/Star Wars crossover. It is going to take place 100 years after the Human-Covenant War and during the Clone Wars. There will be two versions; one is where the UNSC and the Covenant Seps team up with the Republic and the other they team up with the CIS. Just check out my Bio (Profile) to see the rest. It will be a challenge. Be sure to check out my other stories. **

Chapter 1: A Rift in Time

"You were destined to destroy me," Palpatine, laid on the ground, defeated. His opponent Galen Marek let his expression betray his emotions for only a moment, causing the emperor to smile. "Do it," He goaded. "Give into your hatred."

Galen watched silently, his emotions a mixture of disgust and anger. Drawing his lightsaber, he brought the blade to life, getting ready to strike down the bane and emperor of the galaxy. Watching the blade for only a moment, Galen glared back down at the fallen Palpatine; he knew what he wanted to do, for what he thought he was trained to do since he was a child.

"He's beaten," The gentle words of Kota greeted him, "Let it go." He persuaded.

Galen showed signs of anger, "It's a trick!" He spoke with an angry hushed voice. "He's stronger than you know, and he deserves to die for what he's done to me, to the galaxy."

"Maybe so," Kota argued. "But if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began, and you'll never escape the dark side!" Kota spoke with words of wisdom that most wouldn't surely obey.

Taking a second to calm himself Galen deactivated his lightsaber, the General was right though the dark side inside Galen was screaming at him to strike down Sidous. "Get Bail and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you." He could hear the Rouge Shadowlanding just behind them, ready to pick up its passengers.

Nodding Kota started to leave, when he felt an immense pain knock him off his feet.

"No!" Galen shouted, as he stepped in-between the emperor, and Kota effectively intercepting the Sith Lightning. "Go, hurry!" He shouted at Bail, who had come to help Kota to his feet. Briefly looking to Kota, Galen turned back to Palpatine, "Protect the senators!" He shouted over the sound of the lightning as he started to inch closer to the Emperor.

Galen's world was in pain as he, took those last few steps toward Palpatine. It felt as if a star was igniting in his chest, but amidst it all he could hear the sound of the stormtroopers' blasters, as they tried to stop the rebels. He saw some pass by them, hoping that none of the Senators got hit with the blasters. Screaming in pain and fury Galen did the only thing he could think of that would save his friends, he charged at the Sith Lord while holding back his lighting and then a bright light came, followed by a explosion.

_Moments later after the explosion _

"He is dead," Vader spoke with his voice modulator damaged from the battle with his former apprentice. He stared at Galen's body with a hint of sadness in his eyes for the boy who was basically his son for eighteen years. The Emperor approached Lord Vader.

"Than he is now more powerful than ever," Glancing around Palpatine notice that there was nothing left of the boy. "He was meant to root out the rebels," he spoke angrily. "His sacrifice will only inspire them."

"But now we know who they are, I will hunt them down, and destroy them. As you always intended, Master." Vader said hoping please the Emperor from his mistake. Vader watched as the Emperor turned and left, after seeing Galen beat the Emperor he knew the dark lord wasn't invincible, he knew he will have another chance to rule the galaxy and slay his master.

Pausing, the Emperor turned, "You must be relentless, Lord Vader. If even a single rebel survives, this alliance that we have unwillingly created… will be our undoing." With that said, Sidous left to continue his duties as the Emperor of the Galactic Empire.

_Somewhere on a planet in a different timeline_

Galen Marek, his name was all he could remember, as he stumbled around, his body was sore, and screamed in protest, but something was urging him to continue. He had woken up in a large field, dressed in an odd, yet comfortable, grey and white robe that was torn and singed in several places. He still had his blue lightsaber. Spying what appeared to be huts in the distance, Galen forced his body to move slightly faster, he didn't know how, but he knew that the ones living in them would do him no harm. Upon reaching the small village, Galen felt the last of his strength fade him, as he fell to his knees and collapsed. He was able to open his eyes for only for a few seconds to see small furry little creatures in clothes approach him. Before he passed out one of the creatures turned around and shouted "Father!"

"Father!" Wag Too called out, causing the elder Lurmen to turn around and face his son. "We have found a stranger and he is badly hurt!"

Tee Watt Kaa's eyes narrowed, "This stranger could be trouble," he murmured. Tee Watt sighed and said "Bring him to one of the huts and treat his wounds." Keeping to the helpful tradition of the Lurmen.

"Right away, father." His son spoke as he and a few other Lurmen dragged the boy's body back to their village. Little did they know that this stranger will make a difference in the lifestyle of the Lurmen and the whole war between the Republic and the CIS.

_Dream_

"_You were weak when I found you. Now your hatred has become your strength. Rise my apprentice" _The voice was cold and calculating, it sent chills up Galen's spine and sound greatly familiar to him.

"_If I have to go through you to get to Vader then so be it, boy._" This voice was regretful, it made him cocky.

"_Don't worry Masters, I will get rid of this Sith scum." _This voice was old and groggy.

"_Vader's assassin. Welcome to the Ancient Abyss. A place of sacrifice since time immemorial. Are you prepared to meet your fate?_" This voice was pitying, it angered him.

"_Yes ha ha ha kill him! Ha ha ha!" _This voice was pure evil and caused him great pain.

"_Your arrogance blinds you._" This voice was evil, and it angered him.

"_I never wanted this for you, any of this." _This voiced brought him great sadness.

"_We just embraced the power of the dark side."_ Said a confused voice.

"_I have failed my primary programming, master." _This voice sounded disappointed but brought him happiness and relieved.

"_My name…my name is Galen Marek._" This voice, it was his own, and it brought him peace.

"_Am I going to see you again?_" This voice echoed in his mind, this voice was worried, and it made him happy.

Galen stirred in his sleep, then he woke up and gasped a breath. He inhaled and exhaled air for a few moments, then finally calmed down.

Sitting up, Galen looked around and noticed that no one was around, but he was inside some sort of pod like object. Then a flap that must have been used as a door open and in came a small little creature that walked on its hands and legs. "Hey you're awake!" A voice called out to him. Looking around Galen noticed it was one of the small lemur creatures speaking to him.

Groaning and grabbing his aching head from suddenly waking up. "Ugh… where am I" Galen spoke tiredly.

"You're on the planet Maridun. We found you unconscious outside our village. My name is Wag Too, I am a Lurmen healer and son of our village's leader, Watt Kaa."

"_If they found me unconscious, they probably won't know how I got here." _Galen thought.

Then a Lurmen came and spoke to Wag Too, "Hurry! Come quick! There is a something falling out of the sky!" Both Lurmen rushed out of the pod to watch a flaming ball come into the atmosphere of their planet.

Galen got out of his bed and followed the Lurmen to see what is happening. Sure enough, a flaming ball in the shape of a ship was about to collide with the ground.

_Earlier before the crash with the POV of the Jedi crashing on the ship (I thought I would put the introductions from the episode cause why not)_

_Greed and fear of loss are the roots that lead to the tree of evil_

_The Republic fleet is on the defensive and pushed to the brink! As war rages in the much contested Outer Rim Territories, chaos and fear mount as the Separatist army wages an epic battle against heavily outnumbered Republic ships in the far reaches of the Quell system. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka race across the galaxy to aid Jedi Knight Aayla Secura who is in the midst of a fight for her life as the sinister droid army closes in_

High in the rarified atmosphere of the cerulean planet Quell, a trio of Jedi cruisers is pelted by concentrated cannonades from a cluster of Separatist frigates. The occupants of the command ship's bridge are shaken by the repeated attacks. A bridge officer reports to Aayla Secura that the shields are gone. Before long, the command ship is the only Republic vessel still maintaining altitude. Its flanking cruisers are ablaze and being tugged into the clouds by gravity.

"Hurry Skywalker, we are counting on you!" Aayla says to no one in particular.

High above the atmosphere, the Jedi cruiser Resolute snaps out of hyperspace. A determined Anakin Skywalker orders the gunships to scramble. Meanwhile, aboard the lead Separatist frigate, a calculating tactical droid surveys the battle and dispatches rocket pack-equipped super battle droids.

The cloud of airborne droids spans the distance between Separatist and Republic vessels in no time. The super battle droids begin landing on her ship's battered hull, exploiting its breaches to board the perforated warship.

"Commander, get out there and stop those droids!" Aayla orders her clone officer, Commander Bly.

"I'm on it!" Commander Bly replies as he runs to execute his orders.

The ship starts to list and enter further into the atmosphere.

The Resolute arrives at the site of battle, and heavily armed gunships stream from its docking bays.

One of the officers' turns to Aayla, "General, Skywalker has arrived!"

"And not a second too soon!" The Twi'lek Jedi says as she tries to keep herself steady from when her ship takes fire from the enemy ships.

Skywalker's gunships streak toward Aayla's flagship, leaving the sky littered with contrails. The rocket droids spot the newcomers, and some blast off to intercept.

"Rocket droids, incoming!" A clone pilot reports."

"Those droids are boarding the ship!" Anakin shouts as he sees the Super Battle droids board Aayla's ship.

One droid lands atop Anakin's gunship, and begins to tear apart the cockpit canopy. Anakin orders Rex to save the pilot, while he impetuously leaps out the open door and into the sky.

Anakin lands on a rocket droid, riding the out-of-control automaton down to Aayla's cruiser. Meanwhile, the gunship pilot bails from his compromised cockpit, landing in the gunship's open troop bay. Anakin lands his rocket droid in a hull breach, and continues his fight aboard Aayla's ship, not missing a single step as he cuts down battle droids.

The gunship that Anakin jumped out was on fire and was crashing towards Aayla's ship.

Onboard the gunship was a squad of clones, Captain Rex and young Padawan Tano. Captain Rex, turns to Ahsoka, 'Hey kid…"

"I know I know… I'm hanging on!" Ahsoka shouts to the clone captain through the high speeds of the crash gunship.

The pilotless gunship slams into the hull breach moments later, and its occupants Ahsoka, Rex and more clones from the 501st, spill onto the scorched deck.

Inside one of the CIS warships, the commanding officer tactical droid is growing impatient and changes plans. He orders his gunners to blow the cruiser out of the sky, regardless of the hundreds of rocket droids now crawling over its surface. Inside the ship, Ahsoka and Rex catch up to Anakin, and they in turn find Aayla and Bly.

Anakin pulls a Super Battle droid with the force onto his lightsaber and then throws it with the force onto other droids in the hallway. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and the squad of clones run with Aayla and her clones.

"Nice entrance, Skywalker." Aayla says as she blocks any stray blaster fire heading towards her. "How do you plan on getting us out of this mess?"

Running with Aayla and blocking any blaster fire that was coming at him he reports his plan, "Well, I have a ship docking with the lower hangar."

The plummeting cruiser's ventral hull begins to glow from atmospheric friction. A Republic frigate matches speed and eases into the belly hold, extending the docking port. The Jedi arrive at the lower hold, extending the gangway. Just then a series of explosions tear through the corridors, consuming clones and droids alike. Anakin alone spots the growing fireball. He uses the Force to push his fellow escapes into the gangway airlock, which seals shut.

"Master!" Ahsoka shouts as she watches the door shuts, to make her wonder what will happen to her master's fate.

Anakin then turns as the blast doors close on the explosion, but he knows the bulkheads won't be enough to contain the blast. He offers what reinforcement he can through the Force, but the hatch buckles, and the force of the blast slams him against the airlock.

Ahsoka refuses to leave Anakin behind. She orders the clone pilots aboard the frigate to not to move the ship. She then tries to open the blast door, but it will budge only enough for her to peer through and see him unconscious and gravely wounded. She uses her lightsaber to slice through the door. She pulls Anakin's inert form, but time is running out as the plummeting cruiser continues to convulse and shudder around them. They make their way onto the frigate, which drops from the cruiser's hold and rockets away toward the Resolute. Aayla Secura makes her way to the cockpit to contact Admiral Yurlaren aboard the Resolute.

"You will never be able to dock with our ship in the midst of this battle." The Admiral informs the desperate Twi'lek Jedi.

"We have no choice Admiral. General Skywalker's condition may be critical. We must get him onboard the Resolute."

"Are all Jedi so reckless?" Yurlaren replies with disdain in his voice.

"Only the good ones" Secura answers with a smirk.

As the frigate begins docking with the Resolute, vulture droids fire at it. A hit shakes the cockpit, throwing the pilot forward into the controls, accidentally activating the hyperdrive. Bly can't shut it down. With the ship gearing for lightspeed while still in the Resolute's hold, it risks severe damage to the cruiser. Yularen orders evasive maneuvers. The Resolute turns away from the volatile frigate just as the smaller ship's hyperdrives engage, rocketing away from Quell at unimaginable speeds. Yularen orders the frigate's trajectories plotted, though he knows the odds of their survival are slim, a jump like that through a gravity well is extremely dangerous.

The crippled frigate tunnels its way through hyperspace. Ahsoka will not leave Anakin's side as he lies in the ship's abbreviated medical suite. Aayla arrives, "Ahsoka, I need you and Commander Bly in the bridge right now."

"I should stay. Commander Bly doesn't need my help." Ahsoka says as she does not want to leave her wounded master's side.

"You can help Anakin by getting this ship to safety." Aayla suggests.

Bly arrives with grim news. The result of the overhasty jump has plotted the ship on a direct collision course with a star.

The crew returns to the bridge, desperately flipping switches to revert the ship from superluminal velocities. Aayla orders a complete power down of the ship, but Ahsoka objects: such a move would shut off Anakin's life support. Regardless, Ahsoka carries out Aayla's command.

They cut power, and the frigate drops out of lightspeed. Its forward momentum still hurtles it towards the star. Aayla switches the power back on in time for the ship's drives to fire up, and it begins to vector away from the searing stellar furnace. Ahsoka slingshots the ship around the star, sending it hurtling towards a nearby grass planet.

"Well, we are not going to crash in the star, but we are definitely going to hit crash on that planet." Ahsoka points out as they descend into the atmosphere within the planet, with the ship on fire from the re-entry.

The ship plows into the plains, bursting into flames. The clones and the Jedi blow the escape hatches and flee the burning wreckage. Ahsoka and Aayla carry Anakin's limp but living form. The twisted metal eventually burns itself out.

Ahsoka and Aayla lay the injured Anakin gently on the ground, and both of them sit on the ground themselves to catch a breather from the recent events.

"Well, we made it and Master Skywalker is still alive." Aayla says as she observes Anakin's injured body.

Ahsoka lets out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad he wasn't awake to see that landing." Ahsoka says as she turns her head to look at the Twi'lek Jedi.

"He would have been proud." Aayla tries to make Ahsoka feel better for the bad landing. Both of them then stand up from the ground, and dust themselves off from the dirt or any debris.

"Certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships and almost getting my master killed." Ahsoka jokes under the stressful situation. They both look down the unconscious chosen one.

The Republic castaways erect a makeshift shelter to tend to Anakin. His condition is worsening. He will need help that night if he is to make it to morning.

Ahsoka suggests Aayla and Bly head to the south while she and Rex stay with Anakin. Aayla disagrees; the Jedi must work together, even if that means Ahsoka must leave Anakin behind. With difficulty, Ahsoka concurs.

Bly's cursory search of the surrounding area has uncovered a carved tablet with a crude illustration of a humanoid fending off a predator. There are intelligent inhabitants on this grassland planet. Using the tablet as their only clue, the Jedi head out to seek the giant trees depicted in the carving. Captain Rex stays behind at the camp to watch over Anakin while the rest of the team leaves to the west. Aayla looks to her side to see a troubled Ahsoka.

"I can still sense your worry for Anakin., your attachment to him". Aayla says. (Not a romantic attachment if anyone is wondering or confused.)

"It's just… I get so confused sometimes. It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we are suppose to be compassionate." Ahsoka explains her troubled mind.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Ahsoka. I went through the same process at your age with my own master." Aayla says as she recalls her padawan days with her master Quinlan Vos.

"Really? You?" Ahsoka asks not completely believing that a experienced Jedi like Aayla has gone through the same process that Ahsoka is going through.

"Yes, my master was like a father to me. I realized that for the greater good, I had to let him go. Don't give up a thousand lives just to save one." Aayla explains the very important lesson.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to save his life." Ahsoka says, not wanting to give up on her teacher.

Night falls. The scouting party arrives at an enormous tree that looks greatly familiar from the bark that Bly showed Aayla Secura. The group walks up to the giant tree and examine it, only to see nothing, no life forms.

Commander Bly touches the tree with his hand, "I see no life forms General."

Unfortunately, when the clone touched the tree, it let loose enormous falling seedpods that nearly crush them. Aalya sees the pod closing in on the clone commander, and pushes him out of the way, narrowly missing both of them. More pods fall, but the scouting party quickly gets out of the way and in a safe distance from the seeds of doom.

"No wonder it is deserted, it's a deathtrap! You would have to be crazy to dodge those on a daily bases!" Ahsoka shouts as she too was almost crushed from the pods.

Aayla observes her surroundings and spots a path in the grass suggesting that an intelligent culture has found use for the pods and has dragged them away from the tree.

"It looks like someone or something intelligent enough figured out a use for the pods and dragged them that way." Aayla points out where the pods could have been drugged. "All we have to do is follow the trail. Let's go!"

The team continues along this new direction.

Meanwhile, the sound of animals stirring in the grass keeps Rex on alert. Anakin begins to awaken just as a mastif phalone, a deadly turkey-headed quadruped, lunges at Rex. The wicked animal pins Rex, but he manages to squeeze off a blaster shot that startles the monster and causes it to run away into the grasses.

Aayla, Bly, Ahsoka and the rest of the team continue their trek through the tall grasses, but stop when they hear a strange animal cry close to the open field they were in. They hear creatures running through the grass at a fast pace, but they cannot see them through the tall grass. Then two mastif phalones lunge at them, bowling over the Jedi and tearing into the clones. One phalone launches a clone in the air with its head, while another grabs the throat of a clone with its beak and thrashes him around like a chew toy. The other creature does the same method with the last remaining clone recruit. The Jedi use the Force to call their lightsabers to them and activate them, though they did not get to use them for Bly shoots one dead in the head. The other scampers away at the loss of his comrade, but the damage has been done. The clones Cameron, Lucky and Flash are dead.

"We have to keep moving." Aayla suggests though if listen closely you can tell there was a hint of sadness in her voice from the recently dead clones.

The team, now half their previous size, keeps moving for they had no time to mourn the loss. Meanwhile at camp, Rex continues his vigil guard, protecting his commanding officer.

Dawn breaks. Bly, Ahsoka and Aayla discover a clearing with a village made of enormous seed pods.

"Pod central, we made." Ahsoka says.

The three remaining Republicans slide down the dirt path to greet the villagers of said of village and ask for their help for their wounded Jedi friend.

Lurmen villagers, small, furred bipeds with huge, expressive eyes, warily watch the outlanders as they approach.

"Hello?" Ahsoka calls out, only to not to receive an answer. The Lurmen back away nervously as they were not use to strange visitors, they got one and he was waiting in a tent. A Lurmen with a beard and little yellow clothing of a robe and a cane walks up to the strangers.

The village elder, Tee Watt Kaa, greets them not with hospitality, but with suspicion. "What have you come here for?" He asks to know their business.

Aayla responds, "We are peacekeepers. We are Jedi from the Galactic Republic. Our ship crashed not too far away, and one of us is gravely injured. We need your help."

"Violence breeds violence. Jedi are no peacekeepers." Tee Watt argues as he looks at their weapons, the lightsaber. Aayla notices this and so does Ahsoka so she made her move to talk.

"We are fighting for peace and freedom.

"Does freedom and peace require fear and death? We colonized this system, in an attempt to escape the Clone Wars. We came here to find peace. You must leave; you will only destroy what small amount of peace that is left in the galaxy. You will only bring destruction." Tee Watt argues and demands.

"Regardless of the Clone Wars and our part in them, we still need your help." Aayla says as she takes a few steps closer to the Lurmen leader, though he was not backing down.

"I'm afraid I must do what is best for my people. We cannot help you." Tee Watt says that was quite familiar to what the Twi'lek Jedi said earlier. The village leader turns around and starts to walk back.

"Please! Can you at least give us some medical supplies. My friend is dying" Ahsoka pleads.

Tee Watt pauses and thinks. He thought that he should help them, but he also thought that maybe he should sick their other stranger on them, but that thought was perished as 'violence breeds violence'. The stranger pulled off impressive feats with his force powers such as carrying some pods with the force with ease and warding off a Mastif Phalones with no problem at all while shooting lighting out of his hands and he didn't kill them like he commanded. He may have another use for this stranger after all. Tee Watt looks at his people and his son and gestures his son to come to him.

"I cannot ignore a plea for help. I will send my son Watt Tuu and another person help you." Tee Watt says. Tee Watt then looks at a pod and brings up his hand as if to call out to someone. "You can come out now, boy."

The Jedi and Commander Bly look to the pod and saw a sight that surprised them. Someone, a human, came out the pod. It was a boy no older than nineteen maybe. Aayla and Ahsoka could sense the Force in him and it was very powerful, almost terrifying. He was wearing a white Jedi robe (It's the robe on the Death Star level if anyone is confused.) He had very short brown hair and had a lightsaber on his waist. The boy walks up to them with a stern face.

Tee Watt looks at him, "Young Galen, I have task for you to accomplish."

Galen Marek looks at the group and then at Tee Kaa, "What will you have me to do?"

**Well there is the first chapter, I hope you like it for I did not have a lot of time to work on it. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Star Wars or its franchise. Everything belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Arts.**

**Finally here is the long waited chapter 2 of Star Wars Hope From the Future. Sorry it took so long, I spent a lot of time working on my Halo/Mass Effect story, which took me a very long time to update since it was a really long chapter, which was over 27,000 words. Plus school has kept me busy, along with getting ready for college and a lot of video games I had to play. This chapter here is over 18,000 words, but it is filled with many things like action, emotion, and etc, that I hope made the wait worth while.**

**I would like to thank Forcystus5 and Fergus Flamacron for helping me without with this chapter, they were a huge benefit to the story and this chapter probably wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for them. They are experts in writing and have great ideas, with a terrific knowledge of Star Wars.**

**I would also like to thank jdesigns79, for allowing me to use one of his great works as my cover for this story. He has many other great pictures that are outstanding, I hope you guys can check them out and leave a few comments for him. Seriously, he has an amazing talent, take a look at this link: gallery/ **

**Sorry for the long wait though. It usually takes me some time to come up with ideas, how to write something, make sure there are no errors, make the chapter of good quality, and etc for a chapter. Believe me though, I am trying my best to update as soon as possible. I just hope you can be patient with me. I don't think the next chapter will take me that long to update as I have a pretty good idea what to write.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I do have a poll up on my profile that is about who should be romantically paired with Galen Marek 'Starkiller' in this story. So be sure to go and vote on who should be matched up with Galen. So far there is Ahsoka, Barriss, Aayla, Shaak Ti, and Serra Keto. If you have anyone else that you feel should be paired with Galen, then feel free to tell me and I will add her to the poll.**

**Also here are the ages for some of the characters in this fic. Note that some characters had to have thier ages adjusted to fit for pairings**

**Galen Marek-23**

**Ahsoka Tano-19 **

**Aayla Secura-26**

**Barriss Offee-21**

**Shaak Ti-37**

**Serra Keto-24**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**Snow299: I am glad you liked the previews, now I hope you enjoy the real deal. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**RFK22: Thanks for the complement, I hope you like this chapter. Galen and Ahsoka is definitely a popular couple but if you want to see them hook up in this story, you need to vote on the poll that is on my profile. I hope you vote and get what you want.**

**Revan193: Thank you for reading and liking the story, I hope you continue to read and like the next chapter. Galen might join the Republic, or he might join the CIS, or he might go into exile, that will be figured out in the story and future chapters. I don't think Galen will have time to build PROXY or have the necessary parts so that might be a little tough. Galen and Serra Keto is definitely an interesting idea for a pairing, it will be fun to write about her. If you want her to be paired up with Galen then go vote on the poll on my profile. I hope you win and I did add her to the poll. I have a pretty good idea on how to write Serra Keto, and how Galen should meet her.**

**Unleashedsith23: Glad you enjoyed the previews, I hope this chapter leads up to your expatiations. Galen and Ahsoka is definitely a popular couple but if you want to see them hook up in this story, you need to vote on the poll that is on my profile. I hope you vote and as your vote is important to Galen's future love. I checked out your latest update, and I really liked it. It was good and I hope you keep updating.**

**icewolves: Actually the girl for Galen is for you to decide. You can decide by voting on the poll on my profile. Yeah I can be pretty evil with teaser/trailers but as long it lets the readers that I am still working on the story… oh well. I hope this chapter is as eventful as you hoped, I worked pretty hard on it. **

**Wingofpain: ****Don't worry, I can understand what you wrote. Je peux parler français, mais pas beaucoup. You should really play the game, it is awesome. Interesting choice for a pairing, Galen and Shaak Ti. Strange pairing (since Galen kills Shaak Ti in the game) but it somehow sounds interesting. I will try to work something in there. I am glad to see you went nuts with it :) I was wondering when someone was going to ask me Ahsoka's age. A lot of people want her and Galen to pair up so I may have to adjust her age a bit. Galen is like twenty or early twenties so I might make Ahoska 19.**

**ArmedSammy123: Well if the teasers got you high expectations, I hope the real thing will blow your mind. I spent a lot of time and worked pretty hard on the chapter. Ahsoka is a very popular choice for a lot of people, but you can help her be the woman for Galen by voting for her on the poll that is on my profile.**

**Douchiesnacks: thanks for the complements on the chapters, I hope you enjoy the new one. I worked pretty hard on it, and I hopefully kept everyone in character and provided a lot of drama and action. The chapter is of decent length, so I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Altair87: Yeah Galen and Ahsoka can make a great pairing as they do have a lot of things in common like lightsaber style, similar attitude, same master (sort of) and etc. They can be a couple if you vote on the poll. There will be a few things that will have Galen remember a few flashbacks, such as words, people, planets, items, and etc. Galen will be experiencing a lot things that will change the very foundation of the Clone Wars.**

**Nerdman3000: Yeah Serra Keto is the poll, she is a very interesting choice. It will be fun to write her in the story, since she is never really written about. Galen and her can be paired up if you vote for her in the poll. Don't worry, Serra will be pushing to be more than just friends. There is not a lot of her shown in personality, but I always pictured her as somewhat rebellious. So she may break some Jedi rules.**

**Jessiefan: The story itself probably won't be finished for awhile, but the chapter is finished! It usually takes me awhile to update, as quality demands time. I hope the wait is worth for you, I poured a lot of time and brainpower into this chapter. The next chapter might meet the expetations of this one.**

**Anon: Even if I sent you a link to vote, you wouldn't be able to vote. You got to have a profile, that is how works. Sorry though, I hope you get a profile, so I can see your vote and ideas.**

**FaTaLClanWii: I heard your begs, so here is the next chapter! The begging really improved the story.**

**Anon: You need to get a profile, so you can vote. Serra will need all the support she can get.**

**KOTOR fan: Here is the next chapter to appease your violent appetite. Don't think there is anything for desert though.**

**Akira Stridder: Here is the next chapter, I hope it is even more interesting. Chapter 2 was suppose to be short since it was only suppose to be a few previews. Here is the real deal, which is much longer. Heck this chapter was to be twice as long as planned, but I held onto this chapter for too long. So here it is.**

**Starwarsdude8221991: Here is MOAR! Your welcome. MOAR will be coming, though it may take awhile, maybe not as long though.**

**gps3: I am so happy that you made a profile and are getting more involved. I definitely like your reasons for the Galen and Ahsoka pairing, they have so much in common. I hope you voted on the poll for Ahsoka. I did adjust both of their ages in the story. Ahsoka I think will be 19 and Galen may be either 22 or 23. Well I hope you like the next chapter and I will be sure to check out your stories. **

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

**Now here is the quote and summary like on traditional episodes of the Clone Wars. Some of it is from an episode but I edited a little to fit the plot of this chapter. I hope this is not plagiarism in some way. And if it is, then I give full credit to the Star Wars Clone Wars episodes, so I won't be sued or reported. **

"_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."_

_Republic forces in retreat! While rescuing General Aayla Secura from certain defeat, Anakin Skywalker has been seriously injured. After a narrow escape, our Jedi heroes crash-landed on the remote world of Maridun. Stranded, and with no way to contact the Republic with an injured Skywalker, the Jedi will need to find medical help before it is too late._

_The Republic forces discovered, that they are not alone on the remote world. It is colonized by furry Lemur like animal bi-peds called Lurmen. The village leader cautiously agreed to help the survivors of the Republic Frigate. But the Jedi will soon discover that the Lurmen aren't the only ones on the planet. _

**On the planet Maridun in the Lurmen village**

"What will you have me to do?" Galen Marek said in a monotone voice as he looked at the group and then back at the Lurman village leader Tee Watt.

"Galen, these strangers are in need of help of retrieving their injured. They are crashed somewhere far from the village, so I need you and my son to follow these strangers and bring the injured one here. They said that their friend is dying so you need to act fast." The small Lurmen instructed.

Tee Watt then motioned for Galen to bend down closer to the Lurmen Village leader so he could whisper something to him.

"But it is more important that nothing happens to my son. If the strangers turn on you, just run back here with my son." Tee Watt whispered to the boy.

Galen simply nodded his head.

Tee Watt was pretty confident that Galen could handle the two Jedi and Clone, but if Galen wasn't here he would have asked for one of the Jedi to stay as insurance.

"Good."

Wag Too waddled up past his father and the Force sensitive Galen. He rolled his amber colored eyes at his father's over protectiveness. Wag Too knew he could take care of himself.

Galen looked back to the alien group that was in front of him. He could sense the Force within the female blue Twi'lek and the female orange Torguta, though they were not as strong as he was in the Force he could still tell they were talented with the Force.

The trooper in white armor seemed familiar to Galen, but he could not think of where he has seen him or someone like him before.

**Meanwhile with the Jedi**

"Master Secura, I can sense the Fo…"

"I know Ahsoka I can sense the Force within him too. The Force is strong with him, incredibly strong. I think we should try and bring him to the Jedi Temple with us." Aayla whispered to the female Torugta.

"I agree, but we need to help my master first. After that we can find a way off this world and back to Coruscrant." Ahsoka whispered to the Twi'lek Jedi Council member.

_"His Force signature is extremely powerful_," Aayla thought. "_Still, I can sense the conflict inside him. This young Force user is not only gifted, but he has a strange aura around him. It might be possible that he is capable of using both sides of the Force. Neither side seems to be able overpower the other but the conflict is there and that makes him dangerous for if he loses his balance within to the Dark side he could attack us_," She thought grimly.

"Let's go," Aayla announced out loud while she spread her senses to detect danger.

Ahsoka Tano, Aalya Secura, and Commander Bly started to jog back to the direction where they came from, to aid the injured Anakin Skywalker.

Galen Marek jogged alongside the strangers to follow them, with an even kept pace.

Wag Too waddled a little faster to gain more speed and then he leaped high in the air and made his body in the form of a ball and started to roll along with the Jedi and the Clone.

**On the way to the Republic Fright crash**

"So, your name is Galen?" Aayla Secura asked, trying to learn more of the stranger.

The stranger nodded.

"That is the only thing from my past that I remember," He said.

"Wait, you don't remember anything else about your past?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

Galen shook his head.

"Bits and pieces only; nothing too clear," He answered. "I was found unconscious close to the Lurmen village. They saved me and now I help them," he stated determined.

"So you don't know how you got to this planet then?" Ahsoka asked.

"No."

"_Well, there goes idea of getting off this planet with his ship." _Ahsoka thought to herself.

"And…do you remember your last name?" Aayla asked.

He looked at her.

"Marek," He replied.

Aayla blinked in surprise.

"There is a young Knight called Kento Marek," She said. "You look old enough to be his brother."

Suddenly Galen stopped and dropped to his knees and shook his head.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked concerned.

Galen barely heard her as the memories flooded in.

**Inside Galen's mind**

There was a dark figure in the wreckage of a house. He couldn't make out any details, but he could see the dark figure was Force choking a man that the mysterious figure had lifted in the air.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby," The Dark figure said. "Where is your master?" He demanded harshly.

"The Dark Side has clouded your mind," The Man gasped out. "You killed my Master years ago."

"Then you will share his fate," The Dark figure said as he reared his arm back, to kill the man he was choking with his lightsaber.

Then suddenly, the Dark man's crimson lightsaber flew away from his hands and into the ones of a little boy… with a similar resemblance of Galen himself.

"A son," The figure said in dawning realization.

"Run!" The man shouted in desperation.

Then the Dark figure snapped the man's neck with the Force. The kid looked horrified and his horror turned to panic as two men in white clad armor and a man dressed as a military officer appeared and they pointed at him with their lethal blasters.

And then the inconceivable happened as the Dark man retrieved his lightsaber and saved the kid by deflecting a few bolts that came at the boy, and then the Dark figure moved up, cutting down his own troops. He then stared at the mortified kid.

"Come with me," He ordered. "More will be coming."

**Back with the Jedi**

Galen gasped for breath as he opened his eyes and noticed the Twi'lek, the Togruta and the soldier staring at him.

"Are you all right?" Ahsoka asked worried.

Wag Too unrolled from his ball form and waddled next to Galen and placed his hand on Galen's back.

"Another migraine?" Wag Too asked in a sympathetic tone.

Galen nodded his head with a pained expression.

"Another? So the headaches happen often?" Commander Bly questioned the Lurmen healer.

"Only occasionally. He has been having some sort of intense flashbacks that get provoked by random things." Wag Too said as he recalled the times that Galen has had the terribly pains since they found him. "Each flashback caused a migraine, they are not deadly just really painful for him. But the flashbacks raise more questions than answers really. He just can't remember any of them."

"That has to be problematic." Bly simply said and looked back to the young man on the ground.

Wag Too turned to the aching Force sensitive, "Did something cause this flashback?"

"Yes," Galen said rubbing his forehead. "I think the name Kento Marek is familiar to me."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked. "Then what did you remember?"

Galen's expression turned grim. That memory was so real and yet so confusing. The kid, the father, the killer; it is all connected to him somehow, but he couldn't figure out what it meant.

"It was nothing. Let's keep going," He said to the others without answering the question. Galen rose from the ground as the pain went away and started to walk.

"But…" Ahsoka protested.

"I said let's keep going." Galen snapped, still disturbed by the memory.

The others stopped pushing him and moved on.

**At the Republic Frigate crash site with Rex and Anakin**

Clone Trooper Captain Rex stood guard in front of his General's make shift tent. Anakin Skywalker was once again resting from his injuries from the crash. The sun has started to set, and the group that went for help has yet to return. The Clone Captain was somewhat nervous. The General's injuries were pretty bad, and it was almost dark soon. Being on a unknown planet during the night cycle, usually proved that the planet had dangerous predators. But Rex still had faith in the Jedi and Clones as they always turned the tides in a grim situation.

Unbeknownst to Rex, two Mastiff phalones were lurking in the tall field of grass. The turkey head Mastiff phalones stalked the clone and wounded Jedi, hoping to make a meal out of them. The turkey headed creatures glared at the two stranded people, as they paced around in the tall fields of grass, prepping themselves to make a swift strike.

Rex heard some grunts and moans that came from the tent behind him. The clone turned around to see that General Skywalker has attained consciousness and was slowly trying to stand up. Rex kneeled down and placed a reassuring hand on his Jedi commanding officer.

"General, you need to maintain your rest." Rex said as he used his hand to gently lay Skywalker back down.

"I… can't rest… Rex… they're coming." Anakin said with a few grunts.

Anakin started to get back on his feet, but not without the Clone Captain, Rex's aid. Anakin had one arm around Rex, so he could successfully stand up. Skywalker knew that some enemies were coming towards the makeshift camp.

"I… can hear them coming… we must… fight!" Anakin barely said through short breaths.

Rex looked around to see what Anakin was talking about while he held the General up.

Then the familiar sound of quick four legged clawed feet emitted from the grass. A Mastiff phalone jumped out of the tall grassy field. The beast stared at its targets for a brief second, and it then let out a screechy roar. Another Mastiff phalone ran out of the grass to join its fellow hunter.

Anakin sneered at the vicious beast in front of him while he reached for his lightsaber. Rex let go of the General, so he could prep his blaster.

Both Mastiff phalones let out another vicious roar and then charged at the two humans.

Anakin activated his lightsaber and Rex aimed his blaster and pulled the trigger. Blue bolts were shot from the blaster towards the animals.

After a couple of shots from his blaster, Rex successfully hit a Mastiff phalone in the head, bringing the creature down forever.

The remaining Mastiff phalone kept its charged at the two humans, to which they quickly rolled out of the way, but their camp was not so fortunate. The beast plowed right through the small tent, which destroyed it to little pieces.

Rex roughly landed on a rough mound on the left and Anakin landed on the ground to the right. Both too weak from the beast's charge to quickly get up.

The Mastiff phalone turned to Anakin and was getting to finish off the wounded Jedi by tearing his throat, but it did not get its chance.

The turkey headed beast was suddenly pushed back at the remains of the frigate, by an unseen force.

Captain Rex quickly looked into the direction from where the turkey headed animal was pushed, and it was then he saw a young man had jumped out of the grass. The clone captain was slightly alarmed, but he calmed down when Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Commander Bly came out of the grass alongside the stranger. A little ball of fur also jumped out of the grassfield, which it then unrolled and formed some sort of biped like creature with some wool like clothes on.

Rex watched as Ahsoka, the strange mammal creature, and General Secura ran over to the injured Skywalker to make sure he was okay. Bly went over to Rex and lifted him on his feet from the ground and used one arm to hold him up.

"You never were good with animals, Rex." Commander Bly joked.

Rex looked at the stranger, who he guessed was some sort of Jedi, as he must have used the Force to push the beast. The boy's face was a frown of some sort that was very familiar to most people who were getting ready to fight. The stranger then walked towards the Mastiff phalone that was slowly getting itself up from the Force Push.

The Mastiff Phalone recovered from the attack and shook its head to get it out of its daze. The beast looked at the person that was walking towards it, with a battle hardened face. The turkey headed animal glared at the boy and then roared at the one who must of pushed it, as if to challenge him.

Galen stopped in his tracks when the Mastiff phalone roared, as he knew that was the signal that the beast was about to charge. Galen prepped himself for the oncoming attack by spreading his arms to the side a little. His fingers twitched with anticipation, but after that, a small amount of blue lightning grew in the palms of his hands.

Once the creature, roared Ahsoka looked up to see the animal scratch the dirt with its clawed foot, which spoke that it was going on the offensive. Ahsoka reacted by getting up and activated her lightsaber in her preferred style, the unorthodox Shien reverse grip. She started to charge at the beast, but Wag Too ran in front of her with his hands out to stop her.

"No, Wait! He can handle it!" Wag Too shouted hoping to bring the Torgutan to a halt.

Ahsoka stopped and got out of her stance, but her lightsaber was still on just incase the situation got out of hand. Her eyes moved to Galen and then back to Wag Too.

"Alright, little guy." Ahsoka said, but she was still unsure. Though she knew the boy apparently named Galen was strong in the Force, she didn't know how he would perform in combat. Ahsoka watched Galen as she wanted to see what he was capable of doing, though she was still slightly worried.

The Mastiff phalone reared its back like a predator would when it would pounce on its prey. The creature then leaped in the air at Galen, but it did not make contact with Galen as it was stopped and held in the air by Force Lightning.

When the beast started to move, Galen let out the Force Lighting that he charged in his hands at the Mastiff phalone. The lightning struck the beast and held it in the air as Galen continued to shock the hungry animal. Galen kept the Force Lightning on the turkey headed animal, until he knew the creature could not take it anymore. The Lurmen were quite clear on there no bloodshed lifestyle, so he shocked the animal until it lost consciousness. When Galen stopped using Force Lightning, the Mastiff phalone fell to the ground from the air, with its body smoking from the attack.

Wag Too wobbled over to the unconscious Mastiff phalone and pressed his fingers to the animals neck. The Lurmen healer smiled when he felt a strong pulse from the animal.

"Good job Galen, it's still alive."

Galen nodded his head to Wag Too, but kept his eyes on the knocked out and slightly burned Mastiff phalone.

Wag Too then got some long vines to tie up the creature's four clawed feet, to incapcitate the animal incased it would ever get up and attack again.

**Meanwhile with the Republic Forces**

"By the Force," Ahsoka said in awe. "This guy is really powerful."

"Who is he?" Anakin coughed, his voice sounding tense from his injuries. "And how does he know Force Lightning?"

"We are not exactly sure yet, but what we do know is that his name is Galen and he helped us save you," Aayla said a little unnerved. "As for how he knows Force Lightning, your guess is as good as mine. But what would we could guess is that he has suffered from amnesia of some sort. He doesn't know how he got here, but he knows his name. "

"We should be careful around him." Anakin warned with an exhausted tone.

"Still, he did help us." Ahsoka stated as she looked at Galen with curiosity.

"And he did not kill the beast, instead he incapacitated it, like how the Lurmen wanted. So maybe there is a way we can make him a Jedi." Aayla said with hope in the person they just met.

"Maybe, but we should worry about getting off this planet and get back to the Republic." Anakin brought up.

"Yes master, but I will have a talk with him once we get you back to the village." Ahsoka stated, with her wondering what she could say.

Anakin only groaned, either from the stress of the situation or the pain from the crash.

Aayla kept her stare at Galen. The blue Twi'lek sighed, as she recalled the moments when she almost fell to the dark side permanently. When she saw Galen use Force Lightning, all of those terrible memories came back.

"_I lost my memories for a while in my Padawan days and I fell to the Dark side then. I redeemed myself before things got out of hand but… I can relate with Galen. It seems we have a lot in common," _She silently admitted to herself. Master Secura regained her thoughts when Galen started to walk towards the group.

Ahsoka herself stiffened up as she tried to think to what to say the person that just helped them, but she drew a blank. It was the heat of the moment and she doesn't thank anyone on a regular basis.

"We should head back to the village, more will be here soon. We should also build a stretcher for your wounded, so it would be easier to carry him back. " Galen suggested as he walked up the Republic Forces.

Everyone except Galen looked at Wag Too for his opinion.

"He's right, they are a lot more active around nightfall." Wag Too then looked at Anakin, "And they love to hunt the wounded. But they don't attack a large group, so it would be safer at the village." Wag Too said and referred 'they', as the Mastiff phalones.

"If I may speak freely, sir. Killing one of those things is hard enough." Rex said as he did not want to deal with another one of those crazed beasts.

"Alright, lets head back to the village then." Aayla commanded. "_This one is pretty smart." _Aayla thought to herself as she looked at Galen.

Ahsoka silently cursed at herself at she didn't get a chance to thank Galen for helping them. But she hoped she would get her chance.

It was then that Galen got a look at their injured person. Galen could feel the Force flowing through him, but it was at a powerful level, a level that felt vaguely familiar to him. He didn't know the injured one known as Skywalker, but his Force signature kept telling him like he known Skywalker his whole life. Galen started to focus more, he started to get another migraine though it was a minor one, but Galen started to hear that mechanical breathing again. The breathing kept on wheezing in Galen's mind as he looked at Skywalker, his anger started to rise but he didn't know why.

Galen was brought out of his thoughts when Master Secura placed a calming soft hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for helping us, you don't know how much this means to us, to the Republic. I would like to have a word with you once we get back to the village and everything gets settled. But right now, we could use your help with carrying supplies back to the village with us." Aayla Secura said with a smile graced on her natural skin colored pink lips.

"Uh… sure… right away." Galen managed to say as the headache went away as well as the anger that once boiled within him.

Everyone quickly packed up and gathered what supplies they could gathered. They also made a stretcher from the remains of the tent that the Mastiff phalone destroyed.

**Back at the Lurmen Village**

Galen Marek walked through the Lurmen village, alone with his thoughts. He just got done with doing what the village leader Tee Watt told him to do. He helped the strangers rescue their injured one. The trip back to the village was very easy, nothing really happened but a normal jog back. Though once they got into village, Anakin got surrounded by curious Lurmen villagers that watched him with large brown eyes. Skywalker quickly called out to his padawan by her nickname, Snips, to help him out of the awkward situation.

Galen could not help, but to think of the strangers. The injured one, Skywalker was what they called him, when Galen first looked at him he heard a voice in his head that was the same voice when he was unconscious. It was the dark mechanical breathing voice that brought him much hatred. All he heard was the heavy breathing of the voice, but he could still feel the pain that it brought him. Galen felt like he has heard that breathing all of his life.

The Togruta and Twi'lek were different. They had used the Force just like he was able to, but they were far weaker than he was. Who were they and where did they come from?

As if on cue, the Twi'lek name Aayla Secura walked toward him. Then he remembered she said she wanted to have a word with him when they returned to the village.

"Hello Galen," Aayla said smiling softly. "Do you mind if we talk now?"

Galen shook his head.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, I wanted to thank you again for everything," She began. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't help us."

"Your welcome."

"Also, I wanted to ask if you remember anything about the Galactic wide conflict known as the Clone wars?" The Twi'lek asked.

Suddenly he got another migraine but it was a brief flashback as he only got one sentence:

_"According to Imperial Records Master… was a respected General in the Clone wars." _Said a voice he felt like he had known his whole life too, but not the dark mechanical one. This voice was much more robotic and it did not bring him anger. Instead it brought him warmth, like if the voice was a friend of some sort. He couldn't recall what the name that the voice was talking about though.

Galen shook his head from side to side until his vision cleared and saw Aayla staring at him.

"Not really. A few of the Lurmen mentioned it around the village. Most of them talk as if both sides are evil." He finally said. "But the Lurmen have been cut off from galactic civilization for some time, trying to get away from the conflict. I don't know what to really make what of the war."

Aayla expression turned interested but confused, and somewhat annoyed.

"Well there is a lot to explain, but maybe when we have more time, I or someone else could tell you the whole thing about the war." Aayla said . "Right now, we should focus on getting off this planet and getting back to the Republic. There is so much to discuss, but if there is anything you want to talk about now, I will be glad to answer you." Aayla said with a small smile.

Galen stared at the Twi'lek. There was no doubt that he had many questions, as he had no recall of really what was going outside the Lurmen village. Galen knew that if he asked all of the questions that rang through his mind, Aayla might feel bombarded with his questions. But he would need to take one step at a time, as it could be tenuous asking so many questions with a damaged memory. Galen opened his mouth to ask his first question, but in that brief moment, he was cut off by a Lurmen villager.

"Master Secura, Tee Watt Kaa, would like to have a word with you in private." The Lurmen said. The Lurmen pointed his furless hand in the direction of the pod, that the Lurmen's villager leader was occupied in.

"Well, I guess we will have to finish this some other time, Galen." Aayla Secura said softly. "I will find you when my meeting with Tee Watt is over. And maybe then, we will actually get to talk."

"Yeah." Galen replied, as he felt dumbfound and empty minded, from the sudden interruption.

The Twi'lek's smile only brightened.

"May the Force be with you."

Galen nodded his head in response. Not sure to what needed to be said to a weird gesture.

The Lurmen villager led Aayla to Tee Watt's pod, with the Twi'lek behind the Lurmen. As she walked, Master Secura made a second glance at Galen who looked somewhat confused. This made the Jedi emit a like giggle.

With Aayla Secura gone, Galen made his way to the medical pod. He wanted to check on the wounded one known as, Anakin Skywalker.

**Inside Wag Too's house**

Galen went to check on Skywalker, the man who brought him so much unexplained senseless hatred and anger. He saw him lying on a make-shift bed and he heard the evil mechanical breath that haunted his memories relentlessly. Skywalker stiffend when he saw the young Force user.

"What do you want?" He asked, his muscles ready to spring into action in a moment's notice.

"Just came to check on you," Galen asked frowning. "Have… have we met before?"

Skywalker surprised, seemed to make him forget about his wariness.

"I don't think so. Why?" He replied blinking.

"Just a feeling," Galen said. _"And not a pleasant one,_" He added as an afterthought.

"Well, I don't remember seeing you or sensing your Force signature before," Skywalker said.

Galen's frown deepened. He was sure this person had some connection to his past. Then again, he certainly doesn't look like the glimpses he has been getting of the dark figure. Maybe it was just his imagination. He started leave, but Skywalker's voice stopped him.

"As long as you use the Dark side you are a danger to yourself and others," He declared. "Free yourself from its hold on you before is too late."

Galen got another brief migraine and another sentence from his past:

_"Without me, you will never be free,"_ That was his voice and it was filled with anger and desperation, all directed toward the dark figure.

Galen's head jerked up and he turned back to stare at Skywalker.

"What?" Skywalker demanded.

Galen's mind spun. All his flashbacks so far have been triggered by a name, but judging by the message on the last one, this one was not only triggered by the word free, but also by the mention of the dark figure. Skywalker must be connected to the dark figure then, but how and why he could not answer.

"Nothing," Galen ended up saying. Just get some rest." He said and left Wag Too's house.

**In the Center of the Lurmen Village**

Wag Too was on his way to toward his pod after he acquired some clean bandages, but he spotted Galen near the entrance.

"Hello Galen," The Lurmen called. "Are you all right?"

Galen looked at the furred bipedal creature with a thoughtful expression.

"I am not completely sure," He answered. "Ever since these people got here my flashbacks have been getting more frequent, but I can't figure them out," He said letting out a frustrated sigh. "Do you know of any cure that might help me recover my memories, Wag Too?"

Wag Too took a deep breath before answering.

"I am sorry Galen, I have never heard of anything that could help you with that." He informed. "But I think they can help you better than we could." Wag Too said and then pointed at the orange Torguta.

Ahsoka was helping one of the local Lurmen move a basket of fruit to his pod home. When Ahsoka felt someone staring at her, she looked around and saw Wag Too chatting with Galen and pointing at her. He obviously must of made some sort of gesture about her.

A small timid smile grew on her face and she nervously waved her hand at Galen. She still didn't know exactly how to thank Galen yet. She already thanked Wag Too, but she didn't thank Galen yet as he was… different.

The male Force sensitive simply raised his hand as a simply hello gesture.

"They have many things in common with you, Galen. They have similar abilities, clothes, and… weapons." Wag Too said as he pointed at Galen's lightsaber on his hip, which Galen looked at. "We can't do much for you here, but they will be going back to the Republic. They will have a far better chance of helping you, than we could ever hope for. When they find a way off Maridun, you might want to go with them. We might have patched you up, but they could help you find out about your past."

Galen remained silent, considering the possibility of finding a transport to go with the Republic forces. He had to give Wag Too credit, as he saw the logic in village healer's wise explanation. There may be some chance that Galen can figure out his occurring flashbacks and what is going on with the galaxy, if he goes with the small Republic team. Maybe it could be an option. Though, he could not help, but to feel slightly attached to the Lurmen people. They may be cut off from the galatic civilization, but they were a peaceful and kind race. They also helped in his time of need, when he was wounded and lost. Wag Too has also proven to be a good friend to Galen.

"Thanks Wag Too," He said genuinely with a slight smile of gratitude.

Wag Too smiled back.

"It is the least I could do for all the help you have given us," He said and then thought back to his current task. "I hope you can find your answers," Wag Too said and left toward his father's house to continue treating Skywalker with more healing oil.

Galen started to walk towards the tall grasslands, but stopped when he heard a feminine voice.

"Hey! Wait up!" Someone shouted behind him.

Galen turned around to see the orange Togruta running towards him.

"_Ahsoka… Ahsoka Tano was her name I think_?" Galen thought to himself.

When Ahsoka was right before Galen Marek, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, about what?" Galen asked, but he kind of knew it would be about his Force powers that he used when he helped her allies and fighting off the Mastiff phalones with Force Lightning.

"Well about a few things actually. I wanted to thank you for helping us and saving my master. If it wasn't for you, he would have surely died. I know you don't really know us that well, but it really means a lot that you did this." Ahsoka took a deep breath as if she was preparing herself for something.

"So, thank you." Ahsoka said genuinely with a smile on her lips and a light blush evident on her orange cheeks.

"It was no problem." Galen muttered. A warm feeling spread through Galen's body and a small smile tugged at his mouth.

"What you did to those beasts with the Force was amazing!" Ahsoka put her hands on her hips, "You should come with us, you would make a great Jedi."

Suddenly, Galen's head ached with pain. He held his hands on his head to try and stop the pain, but to no avail. The word Jedi rang through his head several times, he has heard it several times from many people.

**Inside Galen's mind**

"_No!_ _You defeated an old man and an outcast. You must face a true Jedi Master." _It was the cold and calculating voice he heard before. The constant mechanized breathing and the deep voice haunted him to no end.

"_Who?" _It was his own voice, but he sounded submissive and eager to fight.

"_One of the last of the Jedi Council. You will need the full power of the Dark side to defeat her."_

"_Yes, my master." _He heard himself say obediently.

Galen's head continued to hurt with even greater pains, but these pains brought images in his head images that were familiar. Galen saw himself kneeling before a large dark figure. The image of the dark figure was blurry, but he could tell that it was the same dark figure that brought him much agony and hatred.

"You were weak when I found you" The cruel mechanical voice said.

"But now your hatred has become your strength" He said as he ignited his lightsaber and held it just over each of his shoulders. "At last the Dark side is your ally. Rise my apprentice."

His hatred and anger that gave him his strength was all aimed at the dark figure.

"What is your will my master" Galen said in a whisper like voice, as he stood.

"Your training is nearly complete it is time now for you to face your first true test" Replied the intimating dark figure.

"Your spies have located a Jedi?" There was that word again, 'Jedi'. What did it mean? Why would his master want to find a Jedi?

Galen could not remember the rest of what the dark figure said, but he did remember certain words.

"Destroy him. Then bring me his lightsaber."

Galen has started to remember, he was trained to kill Jedi. His memory then flashed forward a little.

Having received his orders the apprentice left for the hanger to ready a ship called the Rogue Shadow, his ship if he remembered right.

On his way he felt his instincts tell him danger was near. He heard a lightsaber ignite and instantly turned while he ignited his own just in time to block a strike coming from a blue lightsaber held by a Jedi. He felt like he knew the Jedi he was fighting at the time, but couldn't remember who he was at the moment. All that mattered was that he was a Jedi and he had to kill him. Shoving off the first strike the apprentice blocked another aimed to slice off his arm, he then flipped his blood red blade into the reverse grip his preferred style, and blocked another strike aimed at his feet. Seeing an opening he followed up his block with a Force Push sending the Jedi to the ground and finishing the fight by plunging his blade into his stomach and then a blinding light engulfed the Jedi.

Galen's mind flashed forward a little bit more, but he could not see any images. All he could hear was words.

"_Are you hunting Jedi?"_ It was the female voice that he heard when he was unconscious when the Lurmen found him. The voice was still smooth and beautiful, the voice brought him happiness and it comforted him. Did she want the Jedi to die too?

"_I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice." _This was his voice. It sounded like he has declared that the Jedi must be hunted down and killed for good reasons. He also remembered that he enjoyed the feeling of hunting Jedi.

**Normal POV**

The pains in his head started to go away, as well as the voices. Galen let go of his head and opened his eyes instantly and was breathing hard from the intense flashbacks and realization. He looked around to see that he was still in the Lurmen village. He saw that a few Lurmen were looking at him with curiosity and concern.

The orange Togrutan Ahsoka Tano looked at him with worry upon her face and her hands were stretched out to him as if to see what was wrong with him.

"Are you alright?" The Togrutan Jedi asked with concern.

A frown grew on Galen's face. He realized what the Jedi are. They are the scum of the galaxy that must be hunted down and killed. The Jedi must be brought to justice. He knew what he was trained to do, he knew what he was raised to do. Galen Marek was raised to kill all of the Jedi, without any hesitation and mercy. That is what the Dark side of the Force wanted, what the Sith wanted, what his dark master wanted.

Galen ignited his lightsaber and clenched his teeth. He glared at the surprised Jedi before him, with hate clearly evident on his face.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Time to become one with the Force, Jedi!" Galen hissed through gritted teeth. He then lunged at the Jedi.

Ahsoka barely had any time to react when she saw Galen charge at her. The Force screamed at her to leap back, and she quickly obeyed, springing backwards moments before Galen slashed down at her. It was an extremely close close call, and she felt the heat of his lightsaber whoosh past her shoulder when he swiped. Her hand flew up to said shoulder as if to check it was all still there as she flew backwards. Twisting about in mid-air, she was able to gain some distance between herself and her attacker, landing smoothly in a half-crouch and looking up with wild eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka shouted at the one she thought was a friend, but who now stood before her with burning hatred in his eyes.

"Fulfilling my destiny." Galen growled angrily, eyes narrowing still further.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ahsoka yelled as she had no idea what he meant.

Galen took a few menacing steps closer and then, in a blur of motion, he charged forwards in a Force Dash to catch back up to her.

Ahsoka's eyes widened with surprise at Galen's sheer speed. Her green lightsaber burst into life in her hand and she brought it forward in an attempt to block the strike she knew was coming.

Thanks to the Force Dash, Galen was on her in moments, and with the momentum from the quick movement the resultant lightsaber slash was much stronger than his last one. Though Ahsoka was able to block the attack, her lightsaber crashed into his with incredible force, the power from Galen's blow threw her off balance and caused her to stumble backwards, leaving her quite vulnerable. So fast that Ahsoka could barely keep track of his motions, Galen pressed his attack and launched a flurry of blows from his blade.

Dancing backwards hurriedly, Ahsoka desperately tried to fend him off, and while she was able to block most of the strikes and dodge the rest, each time Galen's blade slammed into hers it knocked her blade out wide and she was only just able to bring it back to parry the next shot. Such was the fury of the assault that Ahsoka's arms felt frail and tired almost immediately, but she kept it up, frantically bringing her blade up each time to counter the next stroke. Each block cost her yet more of her energy and if it hadn't been for the aid of the Force she was pretty sure she would have been hit by this point.

As Ahsoka ducked beneath another strike that sizzled within inches of her montrals, she quickly realized that someone of Galen's obvious strength should have struck her down much quicker than this, considering how unprepared she'd been for the attack. But Galen just kept on striking at her with swift blurring strokes of his lightsaber. It almost seemed as if he was toying with her or wearing her down.

"_Was he… enjoying this_?"

Desperate to give herself some breathing space and a chance to recuperate, Ahsoka lashed out her hand before her to launch a Force Push at her adversary. But what happened next made Ahsoka's blue eyes widen and almost blew her mind.

Galensimply threw out his own hand and caught the Force Push as if it cost him no effort at all. He smirked at the obvious shock of her face and then reared back to gather more energy into the attack, before punching his hand back out to hurl the Force Push right back at Ahsoka.

The Push rammed Ahsoka hard enough to knock all the wind out her, as well as her lightsaber, and catapult her backwards through the air, extremely lucky that none of her bones were damaged by the blow. The Togruta's body tumbled through the air several dozen meters before falling back to the ground with a crash. Ahsoka yelped as her back slammed into the dusty earth, skidding backwards several more feet and leaving a groove in the soil behind her as she did so, before sliding to a stop with gritted teeth and gasping for breath. As the dust settled around her, she mentally kicked herself, knowing that if she hadn't been caught off guard, she wouldn't have gone down so easily.

But she knew the fight was not yet over, and she hurriedly struggled back up, trying to regain her breath and prepare for the next round. But she ultimatley fell back on the ground from the weariness. Ahsoka stared in horror as Galen used Force Dash to quickly cross the distance between them, lightsaber raised and a snarl on his face.

Ahsoka tried to Force Pull her lightsaber but she knew it wouldn't reach her in time. She stared defiantly at Galen, but when Galen looked at her, Ahsoka's face changed. What once was a face of defiance became sadness as she looked at her former friend that helped save her master.

"You don't have to do this… you are better than this." Ahsoka said weakly as she looked up at the one that held her life in his hands.

Galen looked down at the wounded Togruta before him. His gaze soften when she spoke to him, the strong grip on his lightsaber relaxed slightly.

"_Why does she say something like that, even though I am about to kill her? Why does she have faith in me?" _Galen thought. But it was then that Galen heard the dark mechanical breathing again.

"_Show no mercy on the Jedi."_ The voice said in a commanding tone.

A frown grew back on Galen's face and his hand tightened around his lightsaber. Galen obeyed the mechanized voiced as his lightsaber moved downward to slash her, but then a blue lightsaber collided with Galen's blade.

Sparks ignited and sizzled as both blue bladed lightsabers met. Galen looked to see who saved Ahsoka from her ill fate. It was the Twi'lek Aayla Secura.

"Why are you doing this?" Aayla asked sounding more sorrowful than angry.

Galen poured more strength in his locked blow, pushing the Twi'lek Jedi Master backwards.

"Because I remember my destiny," Galen said through gritted teeth. "I was trained to kill Jedi by my Master."

Aayla struggled to keep the lock on while her expression turned confused.

"Master? Do you mean Count Dooku?" She asked.

Instead of answering, Galen unleashed a spherical blast of Force Repulse. Aayla's eyes widen, she had to rely on the Force to help protect her from bone shattering damage, but the sheer strength of the telekinetic impact was enough to send her and Ahsoka flying into the air a few feet upwards. The flexible blue alien spun in midair and roughly landed on the grass on her knees, panting for breath and with the adrenaline high. She looked at the powerful Force User. Aayla Secura almost dropped her blade in the utmost shock as she sensed the overwhelming power that radiated from the Force Repulse Galen used.

Using the Force, Ahsoka was able to land on the ground with taking minimum damage from the fall. Fortunately, Ahsoka took a small hit from the Force Repulse, but it still caused her great pain. She propped herself up and looked at Galen in pure shock.

"_He knows Force Repulse! Only a few masters in all of our history were able to perform such a strong move, and even then they would be worn out from it. But Galen looks like he can keep on fighting. He must be more powerful with the Force than we thought." _Ahsoka thought to herself.

"You may have interpreted a flashback that way but it doesn't necessarily mean that you hunt Jedi," The Twi'lek Jedi Master said. "And even if it's true, you have done good deeds since you lost your memories. You don't have to do this," She insisted.

"Your master doesn't choose your destiny for you, you do! Please stop fighting us and come with us. There's good in you I know it!" Ahsoka said as she hoped to convince Galen to turn to the light.

Galen looked doubtful for a moment but his glare returned with a vengeance.

"I am a Jedi Hunter and a Sith Warrior," He barked. "That is all I need to know."

Aayla grimaced as she braced herself for the next attack, which turned out to be a barrage of blue lightning. She raised her lightsaber and blocked the blow with the blade of light, lightning crackling around it but not getting past the defense. The lightning was powerful enough; however, to push her slowly backwards, the dirt moved from the friction of Aayla's feet sliding.

Aayla kept the lock on the energy blast, not realizing that was exactly what Galen wanted. The Sith Warrior continued to fire the blue colored Force Lightning and, to Aayla's astonishment, used telekinetic lightsaber combat to send his lightsaber toward Aayla's blade.

The blade flew through the air in a circular motion with the Force. So the Twi'lek tightened her grip on her blue lightsaber and waited for the blade to meet hers.

The Twi'lek Jedi blocked the strike but the speed and strength was such that her lightsaber was thrown away from her grasp, all the while Galen continued his lightning attack. Aayla tried to deflect the lightning with the Force but she screamed in pain as she the blast hit her with full-force.

Lightning arcs spread all over Aayla's body, that increased the excruciating pain even further. Aayla forced herself to focus on her own powers and in a desperate attempt to counterattack, fueled by her instinct of self-preservation; she put up her hands up again to try and deflect the lightning with the Force. But this time Aayla had help. Aayla Secura looked to her right to see Ahsoka Tano by her side, with her hands up in a similar manner like Aayla. Both of the female Jedi focused on the Force with all of their might. The Force Lightning started to change shape in a ball form. When they couldn't hold the lightning any longer, they used the Force to throw the ball of energy, which pushed through the lightning in a charged burst of electricity combined with telekinetic power and directed toward Galen.

The Sith warrior stopped his lightning attack and narrowed his eyes as he charged an even stronger Force Repulse than before. Galen raised himself in the air to charge the Force Repulse. Once the ball of energy was mere inches from him, with a yell, he released the Force Repulse. The sphere and Force Repulse collided, which it made an explosion with residue of the electricity powerful enough to push the female fighters several feet backwards.

Galen landed on the ground from his Force body was slightly worn and ached from the powerful Force collision, but he had to shrug it off. Once the dust settled from the attack, he saw the damage that was done. The ground formed a little crater from the blast of the explosion, Lurmen gathered around to see what was going on with fright shown on their faces, and two female Jedi were on the ground. Pride began to swell within him, as he gazed at the two fallen Jedi before him that had burns, cuts, scuff marks, and bruises on their bodies. Galen would have thought they were dead, if he did not see their chests rise to breathe. Galen started to walk to the unconscious Jedi to finish them off, but he stopped when he heard an elderly voice.

"Galen! What is going on?" Tee Watt shouted angrily as he walked up to Galen, while he examined the scene.

"Tee Watt, you were right, the Jedi are no peacekeepers. They only bring death and destruction, and they were trying to bring it to the village. They must be stopped." Galen sneered without taking his eyes off the Twi'lek and Torgutan.

"But this isn't the way! Violence breeds violence!" Tee Watt tried calm Galen down through a peaceful manner.

Galen sighed.

"I know, but this is the only way. If they continue to live, they would call for help. They would bring the war to the village. Your people would just be another casualty apart of the war! I am sorry Tee Watt, but this is the only way to avoid the war… to keep your people safe, to keep your son safe."

At the mention of his son's name, Tee Watt looked towards his direction. He saw his son Wagg Too checking on Ahsoka by checking her pulse with his furless fingers. Tee Watt also looked at the scared Lurmen that circled around them with some holding each other or others starting to back away slowly in fear. The Lurmen village leader was about to protest to Galen, but he stopped when blue blaster fire flew above him towards Galen.

Galen deflected the blaster fire with his lightsaber with ease. He looked to where the shots came from and saw the two Republic soldiers who had their sights set on him. If Galen remembered right, the one with blue markings was Rex and the other with yellow markings was Bly.

Rex and Bly made their way past a few scared Lurmen to try and get a better shot at the renegade Force user, but the clones didn't get far.

Galen threw out his hand like before, and let out another Force Push at the two troopers that wore white armor and helmets. The Force Push hit both of the soldiers, which sent them flying in the air, and then both of them were slammed into the Lurmen's pod homes.

Galen Marek had a feeling that they were alive, as it was a simple Force Push that was quickly used to prevent from anyone getting hurt by the look alike troopers with blasters.

"Don't you see, Tee Watt? The Republic can't be trusted. I am doing this to protect you and your people from the Jedi." Galen said as he tried to reason with the Lurmen Village leader.

Tee Watt had a look of shock and horror on his face. Terrible words ran through his head.

"_What if Galen is right?" _Tee Watt thought with ill.

**Anakin's POV**

Inside one of the pods that belonged to the Lurmen where their wounded get treated, Anakin Skywalker stirred in his sleep. The Chosen one let out grunts and groans while he slept, as he also moved about in the cot. Anakin saw visions and voices in his head, these predictions from the Force were not positive though. He saw his Padawan in a fight, and she did not have the upper hand. Anakin could feel the pain that she felt… it was an intense pain.

In the vision, Skywalker saw Ahsoka get tossed to the ground with her body greatly wounded. Ahsoka breathed heavily, and it was then a shadow covered the hurt Padawan's body. Someone stood over her. Ahsoka looked up the figure with sadness and hurt in her eyes.

"_You don't have to do this… you are better than this." _Skywalker's Padawan said in his vision, with a weak voice.

To his horror, Anakin the familiar sound of a lightsaber get activated, which was in front of the downed Ahsoka. The lightsaber rose in the air, then brought itself down aimed at Ahsoka in a swift strike.

"No!" Anakin screamed as he suddenly woke up from his deep sleep.

Skywalker examined his surroundings to see that he was in one of the Lurmen pods. Anakin's chest rose as he breathed heavily from his vision. He looked himself over, to see that there were some bandages wrapped around his torso. His head felt somewhat strange, so he brought his real hand to his cranium, to discover there were also some bandages tightly wrapped around his head also. Anakin couldn't help to smirk.

"_Those furballs sure knew what they were doing." _Anakin thought to himself.

The Chosen One slowly brought himself out of the Lurmen medical bed with loud groan as his body was still soar from the crash. Anakin spread his arms out wide and started to stretch himself to make his soar aching body more comfortable. It was then that something called out to the Jedi, something he knew all to well… it was the Force.

The energy that flowed from the Force to the Chosen One was not of its usual aura, instead it was of sorrow, pain, and confusion. Anakin cautiously looked at the carpet that served as a door for the pod, the Force told him to go outside. Skywalker was curious as to what could be the danger, but he knew he could trust the Force with his life, so he remained on his guard. With heavy footsteps, Anakin walked out of the Lurmen pod.

The sun that started to set, shone on Anakin's eyes. Skywalker shielded his eyes with his hand to block out the blinding sun. The Jedi examined the area around him, to see that the village was pretty much a ghost town, nobody was around. Anakin did not like the situation, a deserted village, disturbing vision, and the Force told him that the danger was not over.

Suddenly, Anakin heard blaster fire that sounded not to far from outside of the village. Even though the sounds of blaster fire that went off were a sign of a fight, this may be a chance to figure out where everyone disappeared to. So, Anakin followed to wear the guns shot.

After a few moments of trekking through the village, to which no one was still around, Anakin eventually stumbled upon the outside of the village. To the Jedi Knight's surprise, all of the Lurmen villagers were there. What was even weirder, the Lurmen just stared at something in front of them. Anakin looked to where their eyes were captured, and he saw a horrifying sight. Jedi Master Aayla Secura and his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano were unconscious with nasty bruises and cuts, on the ground.

Out of nowhere, Rex and Bly flew through the air and crashed into a Lurmen pod. Anakin looked to see where the Clones were pushed from, and he saw a vicious Galen Marek. It was all too obvious who could of caused the what happened to his Padawan. An unimaginable fury erupted from within Anakin Skywalker as he sent the look of death at Galen. It was from his hatred that the Jedi felt a new strength build with him, the adrenaline he gained caused him to ignore his injuries. With his gloved fists tightened, teeth gritted to an unbelievable solidness, he stomped towards Galen with the Lurmen making a path through the crowd, so the furious Chosen one could get to his target.

**Normal POV**

Galen felt a strong presence with the Force behind him, so he turned to look. To what he saw was a rather pissed looking Anakin.

"I knew that we shouldn't have trusted you." Anakin sneered with a look on his face that could scare a Krayt Dragon.

Galen narrowed his eyes as he stared back at his new opponent. The cold mechanical voice that brought him so much anger, rang in his ears more loudly than ever. Galen was still unsure of the connection this man had with the dark figure, but he is sure that he is still connected to him somehow and that is good enough for him. He will enjoy inflict suffering into him, just as the dark figure has made Galen suffer.

Galen put his lightsaber in Shien reverse grip stance behind him and the glare in his face was worthy equal to that of Anakin.

"Then bring it on!" He bellowed.

And Anakin brought it.

Skywalker crossed the distance between them with an almighty Force jump; his blue blade pointed toward him with a downward slash.

Galen spun his fighting arm and his own blade collided with that of his opponent's with a diagonal slash; forcing Anakin to back-flip, when he realized he couldn't beat his lock with brute force alone.

Anakin landed just a few steps in front of him, but even that short distance was covered faster than he expected as Galen wasted no time in Force dashing forward. Anakin's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden speed and brought his lightsaber to parry his next attack.

Skywalker then used the style of his favorite lightsaber form, called Djem so, which consists on using the weight of your opponent's last blow to counter attack with greater strength. His counterstrike was met by a horizontal block and a steel-hard gaze. Galen then kick him square in the chest with force enhanced speed, causing Anakin to gasp and stumble backwords.

Galen then changed his lightsaber stance and Anakin looked at him with shock evident in his face.

"_He is using Juyo?"_ He thought. "_And in reverse grip?_ _Not even Master Windu would attempt to do such thing and he perfected that form_."

Just when Anakin started to wondered how to counter such an unpredictable and deadly fighting style, Galen rushed forward, forcing Anakin to duck. The Jedi tried to sidestep him to catch him off guard, but Galen predicted his move and nearly cut Anakin in half from the waist down with a wide and fast swing, forcing him to jump backwards. The two swordsmen glared at each other…and with a simultaneous burst of Force speed the duel began in earnest.

Beforehand they were testing each other's moves more than anything else but this time when their blades clashed the frenzy of attacks and blur of motion was almost too much to process for the confused, awed, and terrified Lurmen.

Galen's aggressiveness seemed to know no bounds as he trusted, hacked, slashed, parried, and ducked at his opponent with perfect coordination, while the hard pressed Jedi used his mastery at Djem, so to counterstrike with superior strength.

The dangerous dance continued with neither willing to give the other any ground. Anakin grudgingly admitted that his opponent was remarkably skilled but he was convinced that he could beat him. He is the most powerful Jedi of his generation after all; maybe potentially the most powerful Jedi of all time.

He was, therefore, very surprised when Galen's lightsaber emitted arcs of electricity.

Anakin cursed as he was forced to back away, but Galen followed and continued with his barrage of lightsaber strikes imbued with chains of lightning. Anakin was pushed to the desperate defensive against the overwhelming force and soon enough the chains of lightning grew so much that they spread from their saber lock to his body. Anakin howled in pain and Galen kicked his lightsaber from his grasp as his concentration broke. Anakin could not keep the fight up much longer, as his wounds were weighing him down greatly and his adrenaline rush has started to fade.

Suddenly, Galen had a flash of inspiration. He didn't know for sure if it had something to do with his past, but what he did know was that the mere idea made him feel like justice was being fulfilled. Following the feeling, he griped Skywalker in the air and started to toss him around the ground, rocks and pods, ignoring the shrieks of terror from the horrified Lurmen. Anakin's body was covered in bruised from head to toe and more than a few small bones were broken.

With a thrust of his arm, Galen used the Force to throw Anakin at a far away pod. Anakin hit the pod with his back, earning a yelp from the Jedi Knight. The pain was intensified by the long distance, momentum, and strength of the throw from the Force. Galen then, threw his hand to the right, to which caused Anakin to fly in the same direction. Anakin slammed into another Lurmen pod, with the front of his body this time, with a small trail of blood trickling from the right corner of the Jedi's mouth.

Galen knew that what he was doing was cruel beyond belief, but it somehow felt like he was getting revenge or payback in some way through this. It was almost like that Anakin deserved his treatment. So he kept up the carnage.

With the use of the Force once more, Galen picked up Anakin's beaten body. He then flung the Jedi Knight's body violently around in the air. The act then triggered another voice to go off in Galen's mind.

"_Ha Ha Ha! Yes! Kill him! Ha Ha Ha!" _Came the sadistic laugh within Galen's mind of someone that was pure evil, and more terrifying than the dark figure he has been hearing recently. It was then that Galen knew that this torture was enough.

Galen brought Anakin's broken and battered body closer with the Force. Galen leveled his barely conscious head so that he could look him in the eyes and then Force pushed him towards the collapsed forms of the other two Jedi.

To say that Galen was happy would be an understatement, Galen was ecstatic. Before him, were three Jedi that he fought and defeated in combat. There was such a rush of adrenaline, he hadn't a good test for his abilities lately. The closest thing to a fight he could get was with the Mastiff phalones, even then, he had to hold back a great deal because of the Lurmen's peaceful ways. But the Jedi let him go all out with his abilities, three powerful Jedi were a great challenge. No doubt he sustained some wounds, but they would heal over time.

He knew his master would be proud, he knew the Sith would be proud, he knew that he should be proud. But there was some sort of void, within him that was not filled. Why was that though? Why did he feel somewhat empty? He was raised to kill all Jedi and bring order to the galaxy. So why was he not complete?

Galen pushed the thoughts aside, for he had three Jedi to kill. Galen stomped towards the fallen Jedi with powerful footsteps, lightsaber held strongly within his grip in the reverse Shien style, Force energy immensely radiated from his body, and his targets were in his sight.

Galen looked over to the three Jedi. He expected to see angry faces full of hate, frustration, and disgust, or the look of defeat and despair on his enemies, but that was not what he saw. When he looked at Aayla Secura, on her blue face was sadness, forlorn, and grief. With Ahsoka, on her orange face was similar looks, sorrow, dismal, and wistful. But what really bothered Galen was the look of pity and disappointment from both of the women. The look of disappointment upon their faces looked all to familiar. It was then Galen's head ached with pain, once more. His open hand was on his head to help comfort the pain. It was a voice, but it was no ordinary voice… it was HER voice. The voice of a woman that soothed him from his worries and brought him great contempt and happiness. Except the voice sounded bitter and disappointed. The disappointment matched the one of Aayla and Ahsoka.

"_Your still loyal to Vader! Even after he tried to kill you and branded me a traitor!"_

The aches in Galen's head grew exponentially as many confused thoughts ran through him.

"_Why was her voice so disappointed? Who was she? Why can't he figure out his past or who he is? What did the woman mean to him? Was she even real? What does she have to do with the Jedi? What was she a traitor to? Who was Vader?"_

Galen could not take it anymore, the thoughts, the pain, the confusion. So he let it out.

"Nooooo!" Galen screamed and threw out a powerful Force Push with his anger.

The push sent the Jedi sprawling across the ground, which separated the three Jedi away from each other.

Galen knew he had to kill the Jedi, before anything else happened. They were the reason for his flashbacks, for his constant agonizing pain. They were somehow connected to him. The Jedi had to be eliminated.

With a furious determination in his eyes, Galen looked at Jedi that were sent across the dusty ground. He saw that Ahsoka was the first one slowly getting up, by using her knees and elbows. If this be a different situation, he would congratulate Ahsoka for her determination. The Torgutan just refused to stay down. Unfortunately, her resistance got her the privilege to be the first to die.

With his eyes on Ahsoka, the young Galen sprinted a small distance to gain speed. Galen picked up the pace, once he saw that Ahsoka was on her feet. She was slightly slumped knees almost in a squat position, and looked very tired. The Torgutan looked at the charging Galen with sad eyes that screamed exhaustion.

Ahsoka then looked to her side to see her lightsaber on the ground by a Lurmen pod. It was somewhat far from her, but she needed it. She reached her arm out, and used the Force to try and call her weapon to her. In her weakened state, the task was very difficult.

"_Come on, come on!" _Ahsoka urged herself within her mind. Fortunately, she felt through the Force, a grip on her lightsaber. Her lightsaber that was on the ground started to shake from the Force.

In mid-sprint, Galen looked to where Ahsoka held her arm out to. He saw that it was in the direction of her lightsaber, that fell out of her hands during the battle. It was all too obvious that she was using the Force to grab her lightsaber. Ahsoka's blade, stopped shaking and then shot out from the ground towards the Jedi Padawan.

Galen had to act, before Ahsoka could get a hold of her weapon. So, he launched himself at a amazing speed by using Dashing Blast, a combination of a Force Dash and Force Push that brought out a high speed and proved deadly when collided with something. Thanks to the Dashing Blast, the distance between Galen and Ahsoka was severed almost instantly. Galen tackled Ahsoka, in mere moments before Ahsoka could get her hands on her blade. Ahsoka's lightsaber missed its target, when it soared in the air where its master once stood. The blade slid on the ground once more.

Ahsoka and Galen themselves slid on the ground, which created a little dusty trail behind them, though Ahsoka was the one who took the blunt of the damage. They quickly stopped, with the dusty trail passing by. Ahsoka was flat on the ground with her back against it, and Galen was on top of her like if he was almost sitting on her.

If it was under different circumstances, both would be madly blushing, as Galen looked like he was straddling Ahsoka. But unfortunately, those were not those circumstances. Galen had his blade out, and he was ready to use it to finally kill the Jedi.

Galen started to hear the two voices again, the mechanical one and the one that was pure evil. Time seemed to slow down for Galen through the dramatic moment.

"_Yes! Do it!" _The voice hissed in its old gravely tone.

"_Use the full power of the dark side." _The mechanical voice commanded through heavy inhales and exhales of oxygen.

Galen strongly gripped his blue colored lightsaber and started to raise the deadly weapon in the air. It all seemed to go in slow motion to him, as he continued to hear the familiar strange voices in his head.

"_Take your rightful place at my side."_

"_Give in to your hatred!"_

The two dark voices spoke again, except they came at a faster pace. Galen's lightsaber was now held steadily above his head in the downward position, ready to stab the Torgutan.

Hope looked bleak for Ahsoka, she could hardly believe that after everything she has been through. All of the training, all of the battles, all of the hardships, it was almost unbelievable that her end would come to this. She would never get to see her achieving knighthood through the Jedi Order, she would never get to see the end of the war, or other moments that could occur in her life. The young Tano thought, she saw a glimmer of light within Galen, she knew she saw a light in Galen, but it looked like he didn't see it. Ahsoka leaned her head against the soft dirt on the ground, and closed her eyes. Then she muttered, two shocking words to the confused Force sensitive on top of her.

"I'm sorry."

Galen then brought down his lightsaber towards Ahsoka, to finally kill the young Jedi.

"_It will get you one step closer to your destiny."_

"_There is much conflict in you. Do not forget that you still serve me."_

"_Have your revenge. Fulfill your destiny."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

Suddenly, Galen immediately halted his blade towards Ahsoka which stopped it from stabbing her, with those haunting words echoing in his head. His face was of pure shock, like if he saw a ghost. Galen's mouth dropped like an anchor, and his eye brows perched high on his face, with his eyes that showed surprise.

With seconds passed that felt like hours, curiosity overcame Ahsoka, she slowly peeked open one eye to see if she had truly died and became one with the Force. What Ahsoka saw was Galen's blue lightsaber that was just mere inches from her face, it was so close she could feel the heat that radiated from the blade. With both eyes open, Ahsoka simply stared at the lightsaber that was frozen in place above her. There were many mixed emotions coursing through Ahsoka, confusion, fright, nervousness. She could hardly breath. A thousand thoughts ran through the Torgutan Jedi's mind, but the one that she kept asking herself was, "_Why wasn't she dead yet?"_

With the pace of a Bantha, Ahsoka timidly moved her blue eyes, to the owner of the lightsaber who held the blade within breathing distance of her face. But what captured Ahsoka's sight was not what she expected. There before her… or rather on top of her, was Galen Marek, who still held his lightsaber, but he had a look on his face that screamed that he was in some sort of shock. His mouth was agape, and eyes widen.

Now Ahsoka was even more confused than before. She now had even more questions that ran through her mind.

"_Why is he surprised? What's wrong with him? Why hasn't he killed me? Is this some sort of trick? Did I get through to him? Maybe he found the light side and realized the error of his ways? Is he okay?" _The bewildered Jedi Padawan thought to herself, but she brushed the thoughts aside when she realized she had to focus on her own survival.

Though Ahsoka was now focusing more on her survival, she was still in a tough spot, both figuratively and physically. The Torgutan was at the mercy of the force sensitive on top of her, who appeared to be somewhat unstable at the moment. Ahsoka started to sweat, and she wasn't sure if it was from the stressful situation or the lightsaber pointed directly at her face, either one was bad.

Ahsoka just didn't know what to do, to truly get her out of the predicament unscathed.

"_It looks like I can catch him off guard, so there is an advantage there. I could call for help, but that might cause Galen to kill me right then and there. I could try and take his lightsaber from him, but he looks like has a good grip on it. And even if I did get it from him, what would be stopping him from just blasting me apart with one of his Force Repulse?_ _He has a good hold on me, so I can't throw or kick him off. Maybe I can Force Push him off, though that didn't go so well the last time."_

Ahsoka mentally sighed to herself.

"_There is one other option, but it seems just as risky as the other ideas. Well nothing ventured, nothing gained." _The female Padawan thought to herself in the conclusion.

"G… Galen?" Ahsoka muttered in a curious and somewhat concern tone.

Galen heard the girl below him, and then shook his head to get out of the shock. But that action did not help much. Galen was still very confused, had no idea what happened, and he was even slightly scared. His eyes were still slightly widen, and he darted his eyes left and right. The Force sensitive attempted to speak, but all he got was silence. His mouth slightly moved, but nothing came out.

Galen deactivated his blue lightsaber, and let his grip loosen. Then got up from his position on top of Ahsoka and ran. He just ran. He ran as fast as he could possibly go, with the Force aiding his speed. Galen ran past the Lurmen, who gave him strange looks from the battle. But he didn't care, he just had to get out of there and had to think. He was soon out of the village, and then got into the tall grass that surrounded the Lurmen village.

Ahsoka sat up on her elbows, and watched with a puzzled and concerned look, as Galen ran off into the wild area of the tall grass. She didn't expect that reaction from Galen, he looked so abashed like how she is now.

"Snips." Anakin called out to his Padawan, though she did not respond to it.

"Snips!" Anakin called out again, though in a louder tone.

Skywalker leaned up from the dirty ground, with one hand around the bandages on his waist, which were now covered in dirt. The other hand was used to hold himself up.

"Wha… What just happened?" The Chosen One Anakin Skywalker asked, in-between breaths.

There was a brief pause before Ahsoka answered.

"I… I don't know, master." Ahsoka replied, "I don't know." The Torgutan repeated, though in a whisper like voice.

Aayla Secura grimaced as she stood up. Her muscles ached, but she kept her focus on where Galen fled. The Twi'lek Jedi Knight could not help but to be afraid for the Force sensitive. He is just a young man who is lost and confused. And now he has ran off, alone, into the wild where dangerous predators live.

**Galen's POV**

Galen sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him, with the aid of the Force. He didn't know or really care where he was going, he just had to get away from the Jedi. He just ran and ran. His mind was a boggle, but he did think.

"_What happened back there?"_

**Back at the Lurmen Village**

Wag Too and a few fellow Lurmen, placed Anakin on a makeshift bed when Rex and Bly returned running. They took their helmets off quickly when they looked at General Skywalker with shame.

"General!" Rex asked concerned. "I—I should have fought harder, but that Force user threw us pretty far and hard and…"

"That's okay Rex, I know you did your best; I sure did," Anakin assured with a strangely disappointed expression.

Aayla sighed as she saw it. Anakin was extremely powerful and expertly skilled, but he was also very arrogant. He seriously believed that he is a match for anyone and now Galen defeated him with ease and toss him around like he was nothing. That must really make him doubt his abilities. She had always thought he needed a firsthand lesson on humility but not like this. This went too far.

"So, what happen to that strange Force user?" Bly asked as he looked around to see if the Force user was in the vicinty.

"That," Ahsoka said, "Is the million credit question, Bly."

Ahsoka tried to sound to cheerful, but it was a fail. She was far too saddened from the fight with Galen, how he got away, and what happened to her master. She then turned to the Lurmen.

"Has something like that ever happened to Galen before?" She asked loudly.

Each Lurmen shook their heads, fear still in the eyes of many, but it was Wag Too, who spoke up.

"Never," He said sounding more than a little dismayed. "I mean, we knew that he was powerful, but he had never gone rouge like that. Usually when he fought one of the predators around the plains he just used his powers to knock them to unconsciousness like we asked. But if I had to guess, I would say that whatever flashback of his past he experienced, didn't make him like you Jedi much. But we have never seen him react so violently from a flashback." He said somberly.

"But why?" Ahsoka asked after a moment of silence. "He seemed so nice."

The Lurmen shifted their feet uncomfortably, clearly the display of violence of the man they were proud to call friend was making an impression on them. Anakin snarled, and then winced as if even making the expression pained him.

"Because he is a Sith, that's why," Skywalker sneered with a few coughs. "Probably trained by that coward, Count Dooku."

"I thought Ventress was Dooku's apprentice?" Ahsoka pointed out.

"Well, it looked like he trained trained some sort of secret apprentice." Anakin reasoned.

Aayla, who was quiet during the whole exchange, stared back at the direction Galen took before replying.

"I doubt that." She said without looking at her friends.

They both looked at her and frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

The female Twi'lek turned around and sighed.

"Why would Dooku send someone as strong as Galen to a planet with no high tech or resources, or even any sort of military force? There is nothing to be gained here." Aayla reasoned as she walked back and forth in a line. "Plus the Force moves and his lightsaber form that he used against us in the fight proved that he was far too powerful to be an apprentice of Dooku."

"Yeah that does make sense. And I don't think that bald harpy, Ventress could use something like Force Repulse. So, maybe Galen isn't working with Dooku." Ahsoka agreed.

"But that is still no reason why we can trust him. He attacked us, so its pretty obivious that he is a threat."

Suddenly, Tee Wat appeared and glowered at the Jedi.

"This is your fault!" The Lurmen leader cried out as he moved surprisingly quick despite his age and the cane he used. "Galen was fine before you arrived and plagued his mind. You Jedi caused him to go and act out in self-defense. I was right; you are no peacekeepers."

Under normal circumstances, the Jedi would have defended their position and replied with pride, but these were far from normal circumstances. Anakin Skywalker just suffered the most painful and humiliating defeat of his career as a Jedi, his Padawan Ahsoka was too concerned for his master's health and apparently Galen, to pay attention to Tee Wat, the clones weren't sure how to reply and Aayla was just tired.

"Maybe not all the time but we certainly try to be," Aayla ended up answering.

"Try? Your actions have caused fear and worry in my people. Some of their homes got destroyed from your mindless fight." Tee Watt pointed his cane in the direction that Galen left. "Now Galen is out there! Alone! Is that what happens when the Republic tries? Regardless, I want you out of our village as of right now," Tee Wat demanded. "You have brought nothing but trouble and now we will have to repair the damage you caused to our village during your act of senseless violence." He huffed and walked away from the crowd.

Wag Too sighed and looked at the Jedi.

"Just ignore what my father said. None of you are in any condition to leave, especially you." Wag Too gestured to Anakin."Without a Bacta tank your friend here will be incapacitated for a while." Wag Too looked to the six Lurmen villagers, that were on the sides of Anakin's makeshift stretcher, "I need all of you to carry him to my pod, so I can treat him. I will talk to my father and try to calm him down." The Lurmen healer said and then left with the way the Lurmen waddle towards his father's pod.

The six Lurmen, with three each on the left and right side of the stretcher, lifted the stretcher that held Skywalker. They then waddled off to a pod, as per Wag Too's orders.

Rex and Bly watched as the Lurmen carried Anakin off. The clones took their attention to the other commanding officer, Aayla Secura. They stood up straight, with their blasters in their white armored arms.

"What are your orders, General? Do you want us to track down the Force sensitive?" Commander Bly asked.

Ahsoka looked to Master Secura, as she wondered the same thing. But her hazel eyes said, "_We are in no condition to act."_

The Twi'lek Jedi, Aayla took a long deep breath that sounded exhausted.

"No." Aayla replied, sounding ever so tired, "We need to rest and recuperate. Everyone is too worn out, to do anything rash. And I feel like that wasn't the last, that we will see of Galen."

**Back with Galen Marek**

After the long and desperate run, Galen finally came to a halt. His chest rose and fell multiple times, from breathing so hard. His face showed exhaustition, and his mind was still a rumble. The young man's legs ached from the constant run, he did not stop or take a brake, not even once. Galen observed his surroundings. The Force sensitive was on a dirt covered ground that was a clearing, that had large grass surrounded in a circle. But before him, was a very VERY large tree that held huge pods on its limbs. The giant tree itself looked roughly around sixty to sixty-five feet tall, and the width was maybe thirty feet. The tree's bark was a a light brown, almost tanish color, with beautiful healthy green leaves.

The pods themselves, looked around nine to twelve feet, the size probably varies on age of the pods ranged in different colors, as some were light brown, dark deep brown, and a few were somewhat brownish-red. Basically the pods were brown in color.

Galen examined the area around him and the tree, and saw that some pods had already fallen. No doubt it was caused from the Jedi and Clones when they first crashed landed. Galen himself had been by the tree on a few occasions, to help drag a few pods back with the Force to help the Lurmen villagers. The other time was that he passed by the tree, was when he and the Jedi had to save Skywalker from their crash.

Galen slowly walked up to the tree. He placed a soft hand on the bark of the tree and gently rubbed it as it brought back fond memories of him helping the Lurmen villagers. But it was through that simple action, that caused an even deadlier reaction.

One by one, five large pods fell from their branches. Each one fell just micro-seconds apart.

His instincts screamed at him to look up, to which he obeyed. Galen took a couple of steps backwards, moved his head upwards, and saw the five pods falling, three which were heading straight towards him. With a frown on his face, the male Force sensitive spreaded his arms and legs a bit to get in a better stance. When the pods were about to crash into him, Galen threw up both of his hands. It was then that the pods stopped their descent on the young man. Galen had use the Force to stop the three pods from crushing him, while the other two pods buried in the ground around him. He held the pods in the air for a few brief seconds, he moved the pods away from him, and then let them go. The pods fell on the ground simultaneously, which shook the ground a little.

That vibration caused even more pods to fall from their respective branches. Galen looked up and sighed with frustration, the tree was becoming more and more of a problem.

Galen took off towards the tree, as the large pods fell. He jumped on a low part of the wood, then bucked his knees in a squat position to rebound off the tree. With a good Force Jump, shot straight up in the air like a bullet. Galen was able to reach a good height, but it wasn't high enough and pods were falling straight towards him. He bounced off the tree again with a Force Jump to gain a higher height. The Force sensitive, activated his blue lightsaber and sliced right through a pod that was once in his way. The blade cut straight through the pod, though it required some strength for Galen, as the pods were made of strong material. The pod was cut in half vertically, and then he back flipped off the remains of said pod, to land on another falling pod.

Galen used the falling pod as leverage to achieve an even higher height, though he had to cut through a few more pods to attain the height. Galen reached for another pod, and grabbed a hold of it. He turned his body in mid-air to move the direction of the pod to face the tree. When Galen faced the tree, he shot off the pod and went straight to the tree. Once he reached the tree, he poured more energy in a Force Jump, and leaped into the air, until he finally arrived on a branch. Galen stood up straight on the large branch, and placed his palm on the bark of the tree, to get in a more comfortable position. He slightly turned his back to watch a few more pods fall, but after a few brief seconds, the tree stopped dropping pods.

Galen turned his attention to the front of him again. The young man had an excellent view, while he was on the high branch of the very large tree. He could see acres of land for miles on end, he could see how Maridun's orange sun has started to set, he could also see the crashed Republic ship that had a few Mastiff phalones near it, with no doubt in mind that they were scrounging around for food. Galen could see the Lurmen village, but he was too far and too high to be able to make out distinct figures and the people that inhabited the village.

The Force sensitive sat down on the long branch, and let his feet dangle aimlessly in the clean air. He looked down and stared quietly at his opened hands. Both palms were soar from holding his lightsaber too tightly during the brutal fight, no doubt they would bruise tomorrow. But pathetic bruises were the last thing on his mind.

"_Why do I keep having these painful flashbacks that make no sense," _He thought dismayed and frustrated. _"I can't even remember most of my life, and this is happening ,during a some sort of war that I know almost nothing about. But the worst of all was that I'm not sure who the Jedi and the Sith are anymore. I do not know what is right and what is wrong. I don't know who I am." _

Galen leaned down and placed his head in his hands. The stress and confusion was overwhelming.

He wasn't sure how he got to the planet, probably caused a few Lurmen to be scared of him for the rest of their lives, may of caused some damage to the Lurmen who were so kindly to treat him like a fellow villager, and he just left the Lurmen with the unknown Jedi group.

_"The Lurmen probably hate me now." _Galen thought negatively.

When he first woke up in the Lurmen huts, he thought that he may have some sort of future with the Lurmen, as their helper of some sort. But he now knew that option was no longer available. Galen Marek was lost. Lost in a place where no one wanted him to be found.

"I...I don't understand. I don't know what to do anymore." Galen sadly muttered.

It was then that Galen felt a tug of wind, that blew against him through the front of him. The Force sensitive raised his head from his hands, and placed his hands on his lap. Galen slowly closed his eyes, and felt another warm breeze gently brushed against him. The warm air felt astonishing as it coursed through his body. It was like a soft whisper or beautiful tune that sanged through him in a lovely harmony. When the wind swept across his cheeks, it felt as if a pair of feminine hands caressed his cheeks which caused a light blush to form. For a brief moment, he was at peace.

"_Will I ever see you_ _again_?" The mysterious woman's words repeated in his mind.

Those words rang through his head endlessly in a continuous echo. They were unlike the other voices that brought him anger and frustration. Her soft angelic voice soothed him to no end. But he did not know who she was or what she had to do with him.

As soon as the breeze ended, so did the woman's voice in his head. He slowly opened his eyes with slight disappointment.

"_The woman... she must be important to me somehow. Maybe, I am suppose to find her somewhere. She might be able to help me. But how would I able to get off_ _Maridun_?" Galen thought to himself. But it was then, that he thought of the Republic forces.

_"I can't trust the Jedi, but I bet the so called, Republic, might send some help for them. I could try and ambush them and take their ship or maybe be a stowaway."_ The young man started to conspire, but his body turned against him as it desired sleep. No doubt his body was worn out from the events that recently transpired.

Galen leaned his head against the tree bark, while his body laid on the branch. His limbs ached for rest, but his mind wanted to remain active. The Force sensitive's eyelids were heavy, he tried to keep them open, but it was a losing battle. It didn't take long for Galen's eyes to close and was soon brought into a deep sleep in a dreamy state. But before he fell into a slumber, Galen once again heard those words that haunted him with a certain joy but at the same time with saddness.

_"Will I ever see you again?" _

**In the cold depths of space during Hyperspace travel aboard a C-9979 Landing Craft otherwise known as a Separatists' Dropship**

Aboard the the command center of the Separatists' dropship, B1 battle droids were at their posts on terminals that controlled the Separatists war vessel. The droids performed simply diagonsis, maintenance checks, and other routines for the ship from the terminals where they sat. The only living organism in the command center was an Aqualish, Pune Zignat, who served as a chief weapons technician. Pune simply observed the battle droids as they went on their jobs as per their programming. On the other side of the Aqualish was another battle droid, but it had the yellow marks on it to signfy that it was no ordinary droid, but a droid commander.

The droid commander did not move like its counterparts on the terminals, the ranked droid merely stood still like a statue.

Behind them, the familiar sound of the automatic doors whooshed opened.

The droid commander turned around and addressed his commanding officer, but with no salutes like a real soldier.

"General, Count Dooku would like to speak to you."

The General walked with heavy footsteps, between the weapons technician Aqualish and the yellow colored marked droid.

"Very well, put him on then." The General ordered with a deep voice.

"Roger, roger." The battle droid obeyed and pressed a button on the communications system.

A blue hologram sprouted from the communications terminal. The hologram had the looks of an aged man with white hair and a white beard that stopped at his chin. His apparel was of a cloak cape over a belted tunic and trousers with dark black boots. He had some wrinkles, but his stance and posture symbolised that he demanded respect, along with a mean glean that bore in his eyes. His name was Count Dooku a Sith Lord and leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"General Lok Durd, how goes the weapon testing?" Dooku asked in a voice that demanded an instant answer.

Lok Durd was a male Neimodian General of the Separatists Droid Army. The Neimodian was extremely overweight, compared to the rest of his grey skinned species, but his large belly did not stop him from attaining a desired position as a weapons developer for the Confederacy. Lok Durd wore a Neimoidian miltre with the Separatists insignia set upon it in the middle, as well as a light blue and green tunic of Ramordian silk with expensive girdles and rank epaulets.

"Ah, Count Dooku. My... er... I mean 'our' weapon is complete. All that needs to be done is for it to be tested. The weapon itself should have a large range of fire, destorying all life within its blast radius, but it will leave machines unfathomed. I am currently heading to a planet to test it out on local wild life."

"And what is this planet called?" Count Dooku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe it is called Maridun. Don't worry, the weapon won't be discovered..." But Lok Durd didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw that Dooku was slightly bent over and had the breath knocked out of him.

"Uh... Is something wrong, my Lord?" Lok Durd as he didn't want to be denied his desire to be promoted by simply having his old man of boss killed over.

Dooku regained his footing and looked at the fat Neimodian before him via hologram. The Sith got back in his stance to not give off the hint of any weakness.

"No. Carry on with your mission, but contact me when you land on the planet. I want to know what you test it on." The Sith Lord commanded.

"As you wish, Count Dooku."

"From the expense and resources I paid, this weapon better be worth it."

"I assure you, Count. You will not be disappointed." Lok Durd said with a wicked evil grin on his clamming face.

The communication shut off between Count Dooku and Lok Durd. The heavy set Neimodian General walked over to a terminal on the right side of a command console and looked at some schematics for the expeirmental weapon. The weapon was held by a modified Confederate Armored Assault Tank, but the the main cannon of the tank was much larger. It had a gold color, and the barrel of the weapon was extended and widened, to show it was used as a artillery weapon.

Above the schematics, it was labeled, "Defoliator".

**On the planet Serenno in a undisclosed CIS base**

Count Dooku currently resided in his private base on his home planet, Serenno. The base itself was very large with an interior that was also large in size. The Count's current room had a long walkway to his desk, with a pair of Magnaguards on each side of the carpet that lead to Dooku's desk. There was a very large window that took up the whole wall behind the Sith Lord, to have a good view of the ocean of Serenno.

Dooku cut off communications the fat Nemiodian that he slightly despised. Lok Durd was too arrogant and conceded, which would most likely lead to his downfall. Lok Durd put too much on the line for his gain, he spent too much money, too much resources, and too much troops for a meedly promotion that he would never get. But that was not had Dooku disturbed.

The Sith Lord got up from his chair and walked a few brief steps to face the large window. He had his hands folded against each other behind his back, in deep thought. During mid-conversation with Lok Durd, he felt... a disturbance in the Force. The disturbance was something new, something that did not belong... something that was powerful.

A plan then formed within the Sith Lord's brilliant mind. The Count walked over a desk a pressed a button.

"Prepare a Munificent class frigate, for me and set the coordinates for Lok Durb's position. I believe General Lok Durb has proven another use for us." Dooku said with a sadistic grin.

"Roger, roger." The high pitched mechanical voice on the other line replied.

"_I am sure my master will be pleased, once this Force disturbance is found." _Count Dooku thought menacingly to himself.

**End Chapter**

**I hope you decide to leave a good review behind.**

**Well there it is. I spent a long time on this story, and it is well over 18,000 words. I hope the wait was well worth it.**

**This chapter was actually suppose to be probably twice as long, but I held onto this chapter for far too long so I thought I post it earlier than planned. The next chapter probably won't take me as long to update, as I have a clear idea of what to write and what not. **

**The next chapter will have the Separatists invading the Lurmen village much like the episode of the Clone Wars series episode "Defenders of Peace", but how much will change when Galen Marek, Starkiller gets involved? Will he aid the droids help the Jedi and the Lurmen, or go his own way? Here is a hint: Epicness!**

**Also if anyone confused about the fight between Galen vs Aayla Secura and Ahsoka Tano, when they shot the lightning ball at Galen, that is the move where they absorb the lightning and shoot it back at the user like Yoda did with Count Dooku on Episode II The Clone Wars or Yoda with Darth Sidious on Episode III Revenge of the Sith. Thought I clear that up.**

**Remember to go and vote on the voting poll to see who gets to be romantically paired with Galen Marek with this story. I myself don't really care for the Galen and Juno pairing, but I thought I used their romance as a huge element to this story. Don't worry Galen will not be hooking up with Galen in this story, for obivious reasons. So you get to decide who gets to be paired with Galen. Also if you feel that anyone else should be on poll, anyone else at all, then ask and I will add her to the poll. Your vote matters and depends on Galen's future love interest. Galen will have an interaction with all of the women on the poll and each one will make a huge impact on his life.**

**Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter, as I will be glad to hear from you. If you also have any ideas or want to see something in this story, then feel free to tell me, I am open ears.**

**The next on the update is my Halo and Tomb Raider crossover, Halo/Tomb Raider: The Lost Get Found.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I am here with another chapter to update for the story Star Wars Hope From the Future!**

**Now I know it took me awhile to update, but I have been insanely busy with college. College was awesome and I loved it, so much freedom. Plus I have been extremely busy rewriting older chapters for both of my other stories, Halo Mass Effect crossover From Hell to Hell, and also my Halo Tomb Raider crossover The Lost Get Found. I have rewritten six chapters for From Hell to Hell and three chapters for The Lost Get Found. The new versions are MUCH MUCH better than there older counterparts. It has way more action, more dialogue, even more scenes added. Trust me you will love the new versions.**

**Why don't I rewrite some of the chapters on this story? Well I don't want to spend too much time, as this story is fine as it is. Though I do think about rewriting the first two chapters to fix grammar issues.**

**I have the voting poll back up on my profile on who gets paired with Galen Marek in this story. So far we have: **

**1st Ahsoka Tano in the lead with sixty-two votes.**

**2nd Aayla Secura coming in second with forty-nine.**

**3rd Shaak Ti at third with twenty-three.**

**4th Barriss Offee at twenty-two, just one behind Shaak Ti.**

**5th Serra Keto with thirteen.**

**6th Padme Amidala with nine votes.**

**7th Master Fay with two.**

**Thats not too bad, and I will still hold the voting poll up for a while. Don't worry, Galen will have several encounters with each of the women throughout the story. Be sure to go and vote and see who will ultimately be Galen's girl, as the competition is still going on! **

**A reviewer did suggest putting Galen in a harem, which is tempting, but I don't know. We will see, because I need to think about it for awhile. **

**Now this isn't a spectacular chapter, as it follows some of the episode from the Clone Wars series, but I changed a lot things with Galen Marek in it. I hope you like it as I spent some time on it. **

**I would like to thank Forcystus5 for helping me out a lot with the chapter, I couldn't have done it without him. He also wants me to advertise a story written by a friend of his. The story is called Star Wars: Vengeance from the Unknown: Treaty in the Darkness. Its starring the Phantom Menace villain that we all know and love, Darth Maul. If its suggested by Forcystus5, then it has to be a great story, so check it out when you can!**

**Also I will be switching Shaak Ti's age to thirty since it will be more appropriate that way.**

**Reviews are answered at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Star Wars or its franchise. Everything belongs to George Lucas and Lucas Arts.**

****Now here is the quote and summary like on traditional episodes of the Clone Wars. Some of it is from an episode but I edited a little to fit the plot of this chapter. I hope this is not plagiarism in some way. And if it is, then I give full credit to the Star Wars Clone Wars episodes, so I won't be sued or reported.****

Chapter 3: The two sides of the Clone Wars

"_When surrounded by war, one must eventually choose a side. Or should they?_"

―Moral

_Republic forces in retreat! While rescuing General Aayla Secura from certain defeat by the Separatists, Anakin Skywalker has been seriously injured. After a narrow escape, our heroes crash-landed on the remote world of Maridun. Stranded, and with no way to contact the Republic, the Jedi receive medical aid from the peaceful Lurmen colonists. It was there they met a Force Sensitive named Galen Marek, who suffered some degree of amnesia. The Jedi fought Galen when he had a terrible flashback from his past. Galen escaped the Jedi when they suffered certain defeat. Now he has vanished. Will our heroes find their way back to th Republic? Will Galen rediscover more of his mysterious past?_

_**On the planet Maridun in the Lurmen village**_

A few days had gone by since the Republicans met young Force sensitive, Galen Marek. When they recovered from their injuries, the Jedi made several search attempts in finding Galen. They looked everywhere far and wide, but to no avail. It was almost as if he had mysteriously vanished.

Eventually the heroes had to stop looking for the man, and went to help the Lurmen rebuild their village. It was the least they could do, after the damage they caused when they fought the confused person.

In the beginning the Lurmen village leader, Tee Watt Kaa was highly opposed to the idea of receiving aid from the outsiders. He was not alone as fellow Lurmen, grew wary of the Jedi after seeing what happened in their beloved home. In the end it took the pleading of both Aayla Secura and his son, Wag Too, for the Republicans to stay.

The tasks were fairly simple. Just rebuild some lumber, harvest fruit, and replace a couple of pods that were casualties in the fight. The only real harm was how some of the Lurmen feared the Jedi, and their strange dangerous powers. They did what they could to put such frightful thoughts aside, but not all agreed. Still there were groups that trusted them as they knew their role in the galaxy. They knew the Republic fought for peace and tranquility. But even on the tiny planet, the war threatens to follow the Jedi...

The sun was setting over the vast temperate grassy plain fields of the Lurmen colony. The Republicans were hard at work in helping the Lurmen with their daily chores. Commander Bly helped stacks large baskets up fruit, Aalya Secura made wise counseling with Tee Watt in his pod, Ahsoka gathered herbs, and Anakin focused on healing from his wounds.

Rex himself had just sat down on the dusty ground. The helmetless clone needed the well deserved break after moving several crates around the village. He took a deep breath and glanced at the orange-colored sky. Fluffy white clouds roamed above, and flocks of birds soared through the air. One particular bird flew on its own, which caught Rex's attention. Strangely enough, the creature seemed to have four wings and was... gliding towards the ground.

The clone captain had a bad feeling in his gut about the bird. He reached around his back and pulled out his binoculars. He zoomed in on his target and caught a terrible sight, something he didn't expect to find out on Maridun. It was a Separatists dropship.

_"What are the clankers doing all the way out here?" _Rex mentally asked himself.

The clone brought his wrist up and activated his radio.

"Commander Bly, we got company."

"Friendlies?" The clone officer asked over the comm.

"Negative sir, droid ship. Coming straight our way."

Bly darted his eyes around, also shocked that the Confederacy would find their way to the small colony.

"Acknowledged, get back here," Bly ordered, before he deactivated his radio and placed his helmet back on.

The clone with yellow markings on his armor, walked to Wag Too's pod where Anakin, Aalya, Ahsoka, and Wag Too waited. It was the same pod that the chosen one rested in, to recover from his injuries.

**Meanwhile with Galen Marek up in the pod trees**

"Ah!"

Galen bolted right up from his deep sleep. Sweat drizzled down his sore body from his recent dream. He scanned the area around him, and saw that he was still high up in the tree, lying on its enormous branches.

"Another nightmare." He said between heavy breaths, with his chest heaving.

It was another mysterious vision that made no sense to him.

He dreamt that he was fighting a feminine figure, though he could not make out her form. She wielded a crimson red double-bladed lightsaber and she repeatedly tried to kill him. In the dream, he remembered he was winning in his struggle against the woman. But then, he realized her form changed and while he still couldn't get a clear picture of her face, somehow he knew that she took the shape of the woman who brought him so much peace and kindness. Galen tried to reach out to her but to his astonishment; the familiar woman stabbed him in the chest with one end of the lightsaber. Just before waking up, he heard her sweet voice whispering the same sentence yet again.

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

He sighed and let his head fall into his hands. None of the dreams or visions made sense to him, not even a bit. He longed to know what they meant or who the woman even was to him.

Galen was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a strange noise that came from above. He looked up in the sky and saw an abnormal sight. There was some sort of ship with four wings, that was descending to the ground. At first he wondered what a ship was doing all the way out here, but then he thought about the Jedi.

"_Did they call for reinforcements? They must had found some way to fix their communications. But how?" _

He pondered the question for a bit, as there was by no means to fix anything of a machine on the planet. Then his concentration went to the Lurmen. He didn't think they repaired anything, they didn't have any materials to do it. Instead he was concerned for them. If the Republic did bring extra troops, then he knew it was his fault that they were there.

The Lurmen were a pacifist culture, they desired no fights at all. But when he engaged the Jedi and ran, then he might have brought devastation on the people who helped him when he needed it most.

At first he thought he could attack the Republicans and wipe them off Maridun, but if he did then they might send a force even larger than before. He also thought that he could try to hijack the ship, and get off the planet. But his conscience told him that he could not leave Lurmens with the Jedi.

Galen growled in irritation. He just did not know what to do. Young Marek took a deep breath and calmed himself.

He finally decided that he would spy on the Jedi and see what happens.

**Back at the Lurmen village **

Aalya Secura and Ahsoka Tano waited in Wag Too's pod, discussing what would be their next course of action of getting off the planet. While that went on, Wag Too treated the wounds of Anakin Skywalker. Though they talked about leaving the planet or helping the Lurmen, their main thoughts were on the young man they found.

"Do you think you think we will see him again?" Ahsoka said what was on everyone minds. She didn't even need to say his name for them to know who she was talking about.

The blue female Twi'lek placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure, padawan. None of us haven't found a trace of him, since he left."

"Where could Galen have gone?" Ahsoka wondered.

"I don't know but assuming he is still on the planet, he must be either far away because we hadn't been able to sense his Force-signature… or he really was a Jedi Hunter like he said. Maybe he knows how to hide his presence from us," Aayla said somewhat grimly.

Anakin, who was still in bed recovering from his wounds, scowled in annoyance.

"We should stop worrying about him and try to find a way to get back to the Republic," He grunted. "We have stayed here for far too long. If Galen is gone, let him be gone; we don't need to try and recruit him. He showed his true colors when he attacked us."

"You don't think his memory loss might have just confused him, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Even if it did, he clearly is extremely powerful in the ways of the Force and expertly trained in lightsaber combat," Anakin reminded. "If we didn't train him to that level of skill, who else would have but the Sith?"

Ahsoka didn't know how to answer so she stayed quiet. Aayla, on the other hand, frowned.

"That's a very narrow view, Skywalker," Aayla said in a formal tone. "You know as well as I that even though the Sith and the Jedi are the oldest and most powerful Force wielding orders, there are several other Force-sects in different regions of the Galaxy."

Anakin snorted but didn't comment. Ahsoka however, looked interested.

"Really? Which ones?" The Togruta asked.

"Well, there are many but it would be better for you to study them thoroughly once we return to the Temple," Aayla said. "But to give you an example, there is a planet in the Outer Rim Territories called Dathomir and the Force users there are known as the Witches of Dathomir. They have clans with different traditions regarding usage and affiliation when it comes to the Force, although the Dark side faction on their planet has grown more prominent in recent years," Aayla informed.

Ahsoka nodded slowly as she absorbed the information.

"Then it's possible that Galen could have come from a planet with a different Force wielding group?" She asked.

Aayla shrugged.

"It's possible, but we would need more evidence to make a conclusion."

Wag Too, who was quiet during the conversation, suddenly spoke.

"His Master was dark," He voiced out.

Every eye in the room turned to him.

"What do you mean?" The three Jedi asked at the same time.

Wag Too sighed.

"On one of the occasions I tried to heal his pain from one of his flashbacks, he confided in me that the most frequent one is that of a dark figure. He can't seem to recall the name or even face, but he did tell me that he had the feeling in his gut that the dark figure taught him everything he knew, even though he only feels pain and anger every time he thinks of his master."

The three Jedi looked at each other in wonderment; trying to make sense of what they just heard.

"Someone did teach him the Dark side then," Anakin stated firmly.

"Probably," Ahsoka recognized. "But still, could it be that his dark master betrayed him and that's why he doesn't remember his past?"

"Maybe," Aayla considered. "In any case it could be used as a catalyst to get him to join us, but we need to find him first."

Before Anakin could argue further, Commander Bly stepped into the pod.

"General."

"Yes, Commander?" Anakin brought himself up on his elbows.

"We got a Separatists ship incoming." The clone said in a monotone voice.

The village leader's son was surprised by the sudden approach of another faction coming to the planet.

"This is neutral space!"

"It won't be neutral for long. Not if the Separatists have their way." Anakin added.

He attempted to get up, but a sudden jolt of pain in his chest brought him back down.

"Agh!" The Jedi knight sighed. "Help me up."

When his padawan came to his aid, his body began to ache. Anakin grunted loudly from anguish.

Wag Too softly placed his hands on the Jedi, to calm him down.

"Don't struggle. I... I'm sorry, you're still too injured to move."

"Yeah, that's no thanks to Galen."

**Meanwhile, with Tee Watt in the Lurmen Village**

The village leader and all of his fellow Lurmen, gazed upon fright and curiosity at the metallic droid ship that landed just outside of their makeshift home. The hum and hissing of the exhaust ports from the dropship, made the sure sign that war was coming to the small colony.

Tee Watt exchanged glances between his people, only to see fear clear upon their faces. He squeezed the bulb of his cane, even tighter in anger. He knew who to blame, he knew who brought the plague of battle upon their lonely home. The Lurmen leader made his way to the outlanders in his son's pod.

"What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?!" Tee Watt accused, while he furiously pointed his finger at the other invaders outside.

"Father, please! You can't blame them." His son defended.

"He's right. The Separatists don't even know we're here." Ahsoka said, rising up from helping her master.

"And they can't know. We got to hide." The blue Twi'lek Jedi added.

"Your presence here, endangers us! You must leave before your enemies find you." Tee Watt advised though it came close to a demand.

"But you'll need our help! You can't fight them alone." Ahsoka said, not wanting to leave the Lurmen people in the robotic hands of the Seps.

"We will not fight them at all. We would rather die, than kill others."

"Your going to surrender? But how can you..."

But the Torgutan didn't get to finish when her master interrupted her.

"Ahsoka, stop. If the Lurmen want to remain neutral, we won't force them into war."

Tee Watt let out a sigh and was somewhat glad to see that one of them had agreed to his peaceful methods.

"See to it that they leave. I must see what our new visitors want." The village chieftain said with the emphases on 'I'.

The aged Lurmen then wobbled out of the pod to meet with the Separatists.

**At the Separatists dropship**

Twenty B1 battle droids, all lined up evenly, guarded the C-9979 landing craft. They remained motionless, but their blasters were primed and ready for a target.

The main deployment doors on the ship opened up, revealing an overweight Neimoidian. The frog like humanoid wore a Neimoidian mitre with the Separatist insignia set upon it, as well as a tunic of Ramordian silk adorned with expensive girdles and rank epaulets. Next to him was a male Aqualish, and both of them were escorted by two B2 super battle droids.

They stepped off the ship with a pose in their walk that they demanded respect and power.

Tee Watt waddled up to the droid leaders, hoping to distract them long enough for the Jedi to escape. When he was within good distance, he could easily see that all of them towered over him.

"I am General Lok Durd of the Separatist Alliance_." _The Neimodian bellowed, raising his hands in the air as if it was a grand entrance.

"I am Tee Watt Kaa, leader of this colony. What do you..."

But Tee Watt was rudely interrupted by Lok Durd.

"You are now under the protection of the Separatist Alliance. I congratulate you on your good fortune."

Lok Durd strolled past the Lurmen, with his small mechanical platoon following suite.

The village leader narrowed his eyes at the overweight invader. He could practically smell the arrogant fumes that radiated from Lok.

"Thank you, but we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival."

However, Tee Watt's words fell upon deaf ears, as he was ignored by the Separatist forces that continued with their clanking march.

_"They are going to be more troublesome than the Jedi." _The Lurmen thought as he quickly wobbled up next to Lok Durd's side.

"We are a peaceful people, General. I do not condone your presence here."

Lok Durd brushed Tee Watt back with his chubby arm, catching the Lurmen completely off guard.

"Then stand aside. I would like to inspect my new colony."

When he saw the primitive village made of large pods, the overweight Neimodian let out a gruesome laugh in mockery. He then waved at his droids, ordering them to move out.

"Ha Ha Ha! Ransack this dung heap!"

The platoon of B1 battle droids obeyed their command and began to pillage the small village. They smashed pots, destroyed lumber, and fired off a few shots from their blasters, to scatter the frightened the Lurmen. The villagers panicked under the reign of the robots. They took their children and relatives, and ran to their respective pod homes.

The horrid acts were watched by Wag Too and the Republic forces, who hid at the edge of the village behind unused pods. With sounds of guns going off, the Lurmen healer grew evermore confused and angry.

"Why are they tearing apart our homes?! We done nothing to them!" Wag Too said as he shook his head, but kept his sight on the colony.

"Violence, that's what those droids are programmed for." Ahsoka stated, sharing the Lurmen's view.

The padawan then turned to her superiors, hoping to get an answer that would ease her worries.

"Can't we do anything?"

"No, and if we are discovered, all of the Lurmen will be slaughtered." Aalya pointed out.

"We'll be okay if we make it to the tall grass." Anakin added through heavy breaths, while he was held up by the sides of both Rex and Bly.

Agreeing on the plan, the group made their way to the grass, all of them cringing from hearing the Lurmen's petrified screams.

**_Few minutes_ later**

The platoon of droids waited before their General in a stagger line.

"There is no evidence of any weapons or Republic contraband, General." The leading OOM battle droid informed, showing no remorse from their actions.

Tee Watt stood there, terror-stricken at the destruction the Separatists have caused in such a short time to his home. The damage was far worse than when the Jedi had fought the young Galen Marek. He felt sick to his stomach that such abominations walked upon his land.

Despite the travesty, Lok Durd viewed it as success. He put a sickly smile on his slimy face.

"In the future we may conduct more periodic searches like this one, in order to maintain eh... security." The Neimodian declared with his super battle droids behind him.

"Because we are such an obvious threat to ya." The Lurmen spat with sarcasm, but switched to bitter seriousness. "We will offer no resistance."

"You're species is smarter than you appear." The alien complmented, though it was more of an insult.

Lok Durd made another hand gesture to signal his platoon to fall back to their ship.

The numerous mechanical footsteps sent shivers down Tee Watt's spine as they marched off in the distance.

"Father! Are you okay?"

The village leader turned to see his son had come by his side. He only nodded his head in grim. His vision was at bay by his fellow Lurmen who sadly picked up the remains of their broken possessions. They had never faced such heinous acts from a bully coalition.

"At least the Jedi escaped." Wag Too said, trying to comfort his father.

"Yes, but they nearly brought harm to our entire village." Tee Watt spat, as he wobbled on.

Wag Too was taken back that his dad would still blame the Republic for their troubles.

"But now thanks to you, we are safe to grovel before every petty tyrant who enters our system."

The elder Lurmen turned around after hearing such words from his child.

"You would dare mock our way of life? I have just ensured that we will have peace."

"Yes, but for the moment! And at what price?! Are you not concerned about the Jedi at all or even Galen?"

The leader shook his head.

"I have no quarrel with the Jedi and it would be best if Galen stays away. If the Separatists saw him, they would think he is a threat to them. We cannot help them without being drawn into a war." Tee Watt declared, who then left to his own pod.

Wag Too was overly distraught at how far his father would hold to their old pacify beliefs. Even at the risk of his home.

A small group of Lurmen walked up to the village healer. Two of them had bright blue butterfly-like insects on their furry shoulders.

"Tub track the Jedi. Follow them and make sure they get off world. Busks, try to find Galen and see that he is safe. He doesn't need to be harmed from this conflict."

Both Lurmen villagers nodded their heads, and rolled into to balls to complete their objectives.

**With the Republic in the tall grass outside of the village**

The heroes ran a good and far distance in the grass. After a few minutes they stopped and settled in a open field patch amongst the grass. They had to be careful with Anakin's injuries. It did seem like a decent time to discuss a plan.

**"**You know I can't figure those villagers not wanting to fight." Rex said and then snorted. "No pride I guess."

"I call it no courage." Ahsoka added, before she took a bite of celery saved from her backpack.

"Sometimes it takes more courage to stick to ones beliefs young padawan. As any well Jedi knows." Aayla informed to her ally.

Ahsoka looked away, being aware that she was right. Especially after how dedicated she was in saving her master when they were crashing the frigate when they first arrived on the planet.

"We need to find a ship, and I think the only one here belongs to the Separatists. We know they have a landing ship, so they might have a shuttle." Anakin said with confidence.

Unfortunatley the chosen one's assurance was in false pretense as the conversation was being recorded by a scout droid in the grass.

"Sir, are you talking about stealing from one of the clankers? Count me in." Rex said happily, raising his blaster.

"We need to find them first." Aayla corrected.

Ahsoka took another bite, but then noticed something from the corner of her eye.

"I think we just did!" She exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at the scout droid in the grass.

Everyone followed her direction, and saw the lonely probe hiding.

"Blast it!" Anakin ordered, which both clones immediately obeyed.

The clones instantly pulled out their blasters, and shot repeatedly. But they never hit it, not even once. The droid was too agile as it swerved in several directions and flew off.

"Jam it's signal!" Aayla orderd.

Bly obliged and pressed a button on his armor pad. The droid's communications were scrambled, ceasing its chance to contact the Separatists remotely.

"After it!" Ahsoka shouted.

She sprinted between Rex and Bly, with the two soon following her, giving chase to the scout droid.

The two other Jedi Knights started to run, but the chosen one stopped and held his chest in pain.

Aayla stopped in her tracks and looked at Anakin with concern.

"I'm fine, just go!" He said, waving her off.

The Twi'lek nodded her head and dashed ahead.

The Republic continued their pursuit of the droid, but plowing through the tall grass, proved to be very difficult. Eventually they came at a fork in the path, with the scout nowhere in sight.

"Where did it go?!" Bly asked, searching the area for his target.

Ahsoka reviewed both options, but had no idea where the droid went.

"That way!" She pointed to the right in a guess.

The three ran, hoping to find the contraption before it reported to its superiors of its lastest discovery. But behind them, Aayla Secura casually walked on, listening to the Force as her guide for the hunt.

The race to find the droid went on for some time, but to no luck. Tracking it through the maze of grass was like looking for a Nerf in a Bantha farm. After several twists and turns, Ahsoka and the clones found the scout and continued to chase it. They kept on its tail, not wanting to lose it a second time. Unfortunately for the Republic forces, the scout droid was fast, and had no intention in its programming to be caught.

"We won't be able to catch it, if that thing gets out in the open." Rex pointed out.

The Torguta nodded her head and activated her green lightsaber. She wanted to end the problem as quickly as possible.

But hope of catching the droid dwindled when it flew even farther ahead.

Suddenly, Aayla leaped out of the tall plain grass in front of the droid. This didn't stop the machine as it tried to ram into her. She instantly activated her blue lightsaber and slashed it in half diagonally through the droid. The remains sailed past the Jedi Knight, with the robot finally dying out.

The Jedi and clones examined the sparking parts of the destroyed droid, with their blades deactivated.

"I wonder where it was heading?" Ahsoka asked the obvious question.

Aayla wondered the same thing. She scanned the area to see of any indication where it was trying to go. It was then she spotted another large tree.

"Maybe we can see them from up there." She pointed at the limbs on the tree.

The Republic forces climbed the large tree and zoomed in ahead with their binoculars.

Eventually and despite his injuries, Anakin caught up with the team and moved up in the tree with them. He walked up to his padawan who held the binoculars.

"I hope your feeling better master, cause look what we found." Ahsoka said depressingly, as she handed him the device.

Skywalker smirked confidently, he knew he could handle any challenge.

"Heh, I'm getting stronger all the time, Snips." He said, taking the binoculars from his apprentice.

But when he zoomed in and saw what the others seen, his positive attitude slightly changed.

Before them was a recently built, heavily guarded Separatist communication base. The base itself squared the Separatists dropship with tall reinforced walls with sentry posts on each of the four corners. There was a large gate that opened up, and seemed to be the only way in the area. Battle droids patrolled the inner and outer walls of their makeshift base.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." Anakin said, taking his eyes off the binoculars for only a moment.

He then resumed the sight, searching for any weaknesses. It was then that he spotted a droid shuttle behind the dropship.

"That shuttle is our ticket off this rock."

"It's not going to be easy, sir. There doesn't seem to be any flaws in their security line." Bly said, watching as the Separatists unloaded some form of artillery guarded by two tanks.

The strange weapon was attached to the chassis of a modified armored assault tank. The three tanks exited the base with large battalions of droids around them.

Anakin saw the leader was an overweight Nemoidan, who ordered some battle droids to load unusual shells in the artillery. An Aqualish carried a datapad to make sure the tasks were accomplished.

"Apparently the Separatists have a new toy. See if you can get a closer look." The Jedi General ordered to Bly.

"Yes, sir."

"I will go with you, Commander." Rex said to which his clone brother nodded in agreement.

**With Lok Durd and his droid forces**

"Is the defoliator capsule ready?" Lok Durd asked, very eager to try out his latest creation.

His trusted weapons technician, the Aqualish Pune Zignat nodded his head in satisfactory.

The head Nemodian grinned evilly.

"Today is a grand day for the Separatists cause!" He announced to his droids with absolute pride.

The battle droids all listened intently to the leader, like if he was a preacher in a holy church.

"We test a new weapon, of my own design, which is capable of catastrophic destruction. A weapon which will destroy organic matter, but leave machines unharmed."

The B1s' cheered and jaunted with a unusual optimism, at such a weapon.

"But first we need two volunteers."

The droids hoorays and hollers came to sudden cease. The battalion of bots took a few clanking steps back, leaving all but a couple in front. The two looked back at their traitorous robot brothers.

"The volunteers are, you and you." Lok Durd said, pointing at the two in front.

"Me?" Both droids questioned.

"Go to that point." The leader said, telling his troops to go out in the field.

"Roger, roger." Both complied.

Lok Durd turned his attention to the hologram of Count Dooku, held up by the commanding OOM-battle droid.

The obese Separatists bowed to the Sith Lord.

"Count Dooku. I have located a world to test my..." But he then caught the glare sent at him from Dooku, "...excuse me, our new weapon."

"I hope it turns out to be worth the expense. You may proceed."

"Yes, my lord." Lok Durd bowed. He turned to his Aqualish ally.

**Back with the Republic**

Anakin watched at how the two droids marched out in the middle of the field. Unfortunately, both Rex and Bly were nearby crouched in the tall grass.

"Stay down boys." The chosen one said his thoughts out loud.

BOOM!

Everyone was shocked when they saw a rocket soar high above through the air, leaving a smokey line behind.

The second they saw the projectile sail across the sky, the clones sprinted for their lives back to the tree. But the droids stayed put.

"Uhhh... should we take cover?" The first mech asked nervously.

"No idiot, that's not even going to hit us." The second battle droid remarked, showing that the missile was a few yards away.

When the missile impacted the ground, the field erupted in a fiery shockwave that engulfed the two droids. The wall of flames continued its unstoppable path across the area, nothing satisfying its unending hunger.

Bly and Rex ran as fast as their feet could carry them, but the fire was easily catching up to them. The clones pulled out their blasters and shot out their grapples towards the tree. Rex's line stamped into the limb and brought him safely up.

But Bly wasn't so lucky. When he fired his hook, he tripped on a rock the last minute. He fell to the ground, his mind screaming at him that he was soon to be scorch marks upon the plains of Maridun.

Aayla saw this and quickly reacted. She jumped off a branch, grabbing a vine along the way. She swung with the vine tight in her grip and the clone commander in her sights. The vine was long enough to reach towards him, where the Jedi grabbed him by the waist. They swung back to the large tree, narrowly avoiding a burning death.

The Republic forces continued to watch in horror, at how the local vegetation life was destroyed by the Separatist's weapon. The field was now a blackened wasteland of despair. All that stood was the two battle droids.

"Thats some toy. It took out every living thing." Ahsoka said in observation.

**With the Confederacy**

"As you can see, the landscape is destroyed and the droids are undamaged." Lok Durd demonstrated.

"Impressive, but now we must see how effective this weapon is against living creatures." Dooku said.

"Of course. I specifically picked this planet because it's inhabited. The colonists will make excellent test subjects."

"Proceed then. I eagerly await the results." The Sith Lord said, ending the conversation.

"Prepare to move out!" The Neimiodan commanded his droids.

**With the Jedi**

"Where are they off to now?" Aalya asked out loud, eyeing the Separatist forces mobilize.

"They must be going back to the Lurmen village. There's nothing else in that direction." Anakin said, handing the binoculars to his fellow Knight.

The Twi'lek briefly looked through and then tore her eyes away from the binoculars, worried for the pacifist species.

"But those villagers won't stand a chance."

Anakin's tactical side kicked in, as he thought of a plan in the short amount of time.

"First, we'll take out their communication station. Then after we get their shuttle, we go back and help the Lurmen."

"But... Tee Watt Kaa said he doesn't need our help." Ahsoka recalled, folding her arms across her chest.

"There's a difference between pulling innocents in a war and leaving them to extinction." The chosen-one nobly corrected.

The Republic heroes then climbed down the tree to plan their next move.

Unbeknownst to them, in a not so distant adjourning tree, Tub a Lurmen, witnessed the whole event. Tub told a carrier butterfly to inform Wag Too about the Separatists.

**With Galen Marek**

Immediately, Galen cast his widen eyes far off in the distance, when he heard the spontaneous explosion. He gazed upon the once plant field plain with dread, when it ignited in flames. It was now a black burnt barren wasteland filled with smoke and misery.

"_What kind of weapon does the Jedi have?" _His heart then dropped to his stomach with his next terrible thoughts. _"Do they plan on using it against the Lurmen because of me?"_

He felt sick at what he had put the Lurmen through, because of his actions.

Earlier he had gone off to spy on the Jedi, to find out what they were up to. First he checked Republic's crashed ship to see if they had gone back to salvage anything, but they were not there. Then he hid in the tall grass next to the Lurmen village, assuming that they were still there. But the Jedi were nowhere in sight, and strangely enough the village seemed even worse than before. It was almost as if a twister had rummaged through it. He knew it had to be the Republic that stooped so low to threaten such a peaceful race.

When he came back to his tree, he discovered that there was a small fortress built around the Republican's ship. He was very surprised at how quickly they could build a stronghold. After seeing the destructive weapon the Jedi have in their possession, he realized that he couldn't leave the Lurmen yet.

He decided that when nightfalls, he would infiltrate their fort and learn all he could about them. He was going to neutralize any weapons they have to protect the Lurmen.

**Later that night with the Republic heroes**

When the bright luminescence moon inevitably rose, and the blanket of darkness enveloped its crescent, the Jedi made their plans a reality. Using the night as cover, they quietly crept up to the Separatists' base. Hidden behind the tall whispering grass, our heroes broke off into two teams.

Anakin, Rex, and Bly were to take out the patrols on the outer gates. Aayla Secura, and Ahsoka Tano were to assassinate the droids near the towers in top of the base and open the door.

From what they could make of the base, there were several spotlights that roamed the ground, searching for intruders. Only four B1 battle droids stood guard in the front.

Ahsoka and Aayla broke off on the right, while the chosen one and clones stayed near the left in the grass.

Choosing their time wisely, the Twi'lek and Torgutan moved with hushed footsteps. Without breaking a sweat, both easily avoided the spotlights and threw themselves up against the cold walls.

It was Anakin's turn to move forward in the plan. Searching the dirt between the droids metal boney feet, he spotted a small rock. With little concentration, he used the Force to roll the rock towards him. This caught the attention of the closest bot.

"Hey what was that?"

The other B1s watched as the simple drone walked to the rock, and tried to pick it up, only for the rock to move again. The robot once again tried to grab it, and the stone repeated to move. In a desperate attempt, it lunged for the rock except the rock rolled in the deep grass. With fear not in its programming, the battle droid unit followed the pesky rock in the tall grass.

With the trap sprung, Anakin quickly activated his blue lightsaber and slashed the droid in half. The strike was swift and quiet, not alerting the three other droids. He deactivated his blade, for he didn't want its bright hue to give them away.

After a few seconds of waiting, the other three droids treaded to the tall grass, to see what happened to their comrade. It was the perfect distraction for Aalya and Ahsoka to escalate up the walls of the fortress. With several edges sticking out and the Force to aid them, it wasn't hard for the girls to climb up the walls.

The three droids moved in, but suddenly the rock they saw earlier rolled under their robotic feet. They watched the rock continue to roll, until it flew into the hand of Anakin Skywalker.

The Jedi Knight smirked and ignited his lightsaber.

The bots jumped in surpise, but failed to see the two clones sneak up and grab two of the droids. Rex and Bly grabbed the clankers' heads, and with some old fashion tugging and pulling, they were able to rip their fragile heads off.

The last droid in the middle, took a couple of steps back, but the Jedi caught up. He swung his blade overhead and slashed the B1's head clean off. He then swiped at the torso, severing its waist for good measure.

Once Aayla and Ahsoka were inside the base, they crouched down and hid in the corner. Being at the high ground, they were able to get a good view of the layout of the fortress. The dropship took up most of the space as it sat in the middle. Behind it was the shuttle that they needed to hijack. In the front of the dropship, was a small communications outpost, manned by three B1s. Boxes and crates were scattered around in a lazy fashion. The only real threat was the small patrols of battle droids, marching about.

The blue Twi'lek Jedi was quick to devise a plan.

"You get the door. I'll handle the droids."

Ahsoka nodded and dropped to the ground, while Aayla sprinted off on the high tops. The Jedi Knight moved at such speed and grace with mute footsteps, she would put ninjas to shame. There only six B1 battle droids watching. Three in the front, and the rest at the south. When the bots were over looking the base, she acted.

Aayla started her blue lightsaber, and swung the blade up, dissecting the first droid by its chest. In the same motion, she brought her arm back down, slicing the head off the next bot. With enough momentum built up, she spun in mid drift and severed the last B1.

Without making a noise, not even a peep, she ran to the south side. She saw the last three droids, lined up perfectly together. Still undetected, she silently thanked her fortune. The Twi'lek rushed ahead and held her lightsaber tightly. She waved her blade at the first two droids, and brought it down on the last. All at once, the droids sparked and fell apart. Each one was in two different pieces. The high rise was now clear of droids, but there was still the bottom.

Ahsoka made her way near the main entrance door. She was about to open the door, but stopped in a heartbeat when she heard the dreadful sound of robotic clanking feet. She tucked and rolled behind a large pile of crates. She hid there until two B1 battle droids marched by, both side by side. Giving no sign of seeing her, the Torgutan dashed behind them quietly. In the blink of an eye, she activated her green lightsaber and in one fell swoop, she sliced both of them in half by the torso. Their remains toppled over to the ground.

The padawan snuck to the control panel, and opened the main door. It slid down letting Anakin, Rex, and Bly in the base, without alerting any Separatists forces inside. They quickly slid behind some boxes and hid, letting another duo patrol walk by.

Skywalker made several hand signals, telling Snips to deal with the two droids that missed them. His apprentice nodded her head and went at her objective. While at that, the chosen one and the clones went to the communication outposts, bent on taking out the three clankers there.

The droids pressed numerous amount of buttons at their post. The middle mech turned to his ally on his left.

"Check the exterior. We cannot have any surprises for the General."

"Roger, roger."

Both B1 units failed to see Rex jump out and bring the right droid down. He dismantled its head himself, with his bare hands.

"4724, how does the west end check out?" The mid droid said in a monotone.

The instant it spoke, Bly leaped and decked the left droid with his fist. The clanker fell to its metal knees, but the clone didn't stop there. He grappled its head, and pried it off with some strain.

The last droid turned when it didn't get answered.

"What the?!" The B1 panicked, when it saw its fellow robot get mauled.

It spun around, getting ready to flee, but it failed to make it.

Anakin sprung up and brought down his lightsaber on the poor droid. It was hacked in half, by the clean cut.

"Nice job boys, now lets see how Snips is doi..."

But the chosen one didn't even get to finish, when a droid's severed arm smacked him in the chest.

"Huh?"

He glanced up to see a smirking Ahsoka with her hands on her hips, and the smoking parts of two dead battle droids. He couldn't help, but to be proud of his student. From the corner of his eye, he saw Aayla Secura jump down to their level.

"All of the droids on the outposts have been dealt with." The Twi'lek informed.

"Good, now lets grab that shuttle." Anakin said.

The Republic heroes jogged around the dropship, and made their way to the shuttle.

Before they boarded it, Rex spotted two pyramid shaped devices.

"Look sir, shield generators."

"Let's take'em with us." The chosen one said, and then got on the shuttle with the other two Jedi.

Both clones went up to the shield generators, and pressed a button on them. They levitated from the ground and floated inside the shuttle with the clones following. The shuttle took off, heading to the Lurmen.

Unbeknownst to the Jedi, someone watched them leave the base.

Galen Marek swore at his bad luck, while he crouched down in the tall grass. He saw his only chance of leaving Maridun, fly off in another direction. He wasn't sure what to do now. The only thing that came to mind was to learn more about the enemy, and the best way to do that was to infiltrate the fortress.

He studied the large base from the west side. It had some spotlights that searched the amongst the ground.

_"Where are the guards?"_ Galen mentally asked himself.

With no one to stand watch, it showed that either the Republic was very lazy and disorganized, or there was a trap on the other side.

_"Lets find out which." _He thought.

Galen dashed for the base, easily avoiding the spotlights. Once he was at the walls, he Force jumped over them. When he entered the fortress, what he saw surprised him. There were no guards, soldiers, or anyone really, just crates, boxes, a dropship in the middle, and metal parts everywhere. There were also strange emblems throughout the base that didn't look like the Republics' he had seen from the crashed ship.

He even saw that the door was open. He mentally kicked himself, for not taking the easier entrance.

"_Whats going on?"_

He dropped down from the high rise, and walked to one of the many metal parts lying around.

_"Robots? I thought the Republic used troopers? They look like they been cut with a lightsaber, so the Jedi must have been here." _Galen deduced. _"This can't be the Republic reinforcements, but who are they? Are they that Confederacy faction that the Lurmen talked about?"_

He got up and investigated his surroundings, lightsaber in hand just incase of any surprise attacks. Galen looked at the opened entrance and then inspected the dead robots. He noticed their parts and limbs were scattered around, in piles of maybe three or two robots each. The man brought his hand to his mouth and was deep in thought.

"_The Jedi must had snuck in, killed the robots, and took the shuttle_. _But where would they go? The Lurmen village?"_

Galen then spotted a post in front of the ship, that looked like it could be a command center. He paced to the it and examined the contraptions. A blinking red light drew his eyes on a certain button. He pressed it and heard a recording. Unfortunately, Galen was unable to see or hear the ship's hangar doors open, and the metal clanking exiting it.

"All units prepare to mobilize. General Lok Durd wants everyone to see him test his new weapon on the village."

Galen's brow furrowed, and gritted his teeth.

_"This new weapon must been that explosion from earlier. I gotta find this Lok Durd and kill him before he can get to the Lurmen."_

"Jedi! Blast him!" a high pitched robotic voice called out.

Galen darted his eyes up, only for him to see a hail of red blaster fire come straight at him. He activated his lightsaber and deflected several lasers that nearly hit him. The bots continued to shoot, but Galen was able block their shots without much trouble. As he diverted their bolts, he was able to get a good look at his enemies, there were twelve robots. He saw that there were eight of the same robots that were destroyed around the base. They were very thin, almost skeletal, and either a light brown or tan in color. They also seemed to be very bad at aiming, as they barely even close came in his direction while he was holding still.

The other four robots were a different version of the smaller ones. They were bigger by almost an entire foot, silver in color, and had more armor in bulk. Their arms seemed to contain a wrist blaster that fired more rapid and accurate shots than their predecessors.

Galen deflected four rounds back at the mechs with his blade. Three of the skinny robots went down, but when a bolt hit one of the bigger silver bots, it merely stumbled back and kept firing. The same robot raised its right arm and shot out a rocket.

His eyes and eyebrows were raised in surprise. Thinking fast, he Force jumped in the air to avoid the projectile.

The rocket hammered into the communications outpost, causing a large explosion underneath the Force user. Fortunatley, the detonation gave him enough inertia to gain even more altitude. He glided himself towards the robots, with his lightsaber raised up.

The droids lifted their blasters and shot at the man, but they horribly missed with their target so high.

With the large robot that gave him so much trouble in sight, Galen slammed his lightsaber to the ground. The sliver robot's entire left mid-section slid off its body.

He then slashed backhand on a skinny bot, followed by a vertical thrust with his lightsaber, dissecting another robot.

Galen dashed in front of another large silver robot, its arm was raised ready to riddle him with holes. Instead, with a wave of his blade, the arm was sliced clean off. He then whipped his blade to the right, cutting the bot in half by the waist.

The other five remaining machines turned and faced the Force user. Galen threw his hands out unleashing Force lightning on the mechs. All five were struck by the attack, each screaming in pain from the voice emitters, as electricity surged through their metal bodies. Their servos and components were fried, causing all of them to fall to the ground, with smoke and blackened burnt marks all over their frames.

Galen ceased his attack, letting out a sigh of relief with it. The machines proved to be somewhat troublesome.

Suddenly, his ears picked up on the foul sound of more metallic clanking, emitting from the large ship. Reacting on instinct, he sprinted through the main entrance of the fortress, wanting to avoid a large battle.

He ran through the night, with his mind preoccupied with thoughts on the Lurmen. The man knew he would have to protect the Lurmen from the weapon he saw yesterday. If he was lucky and the Jedi went back to the village, then he could steal the shuttle and finally leave Maridun.

**Back at the Lurmen Village**

Many Lurmen gathered around the center of their home, where a campfire was. They came to hear the village leader and his son argue over about their safety.

"The Separatists are on the march. They're returning to our village!" Wag Too said, with carrier butterfly on his arm sent by Tub.

"They did not attack us before, there's no reason to think they will this time." Tee Watt sympathized.

"Father, they will not becoming back unless intended to do us harm! This is war!"

"But not our war! We've done nothing to provoke them and we will not! That's their way."

"So we will just lay down and get slaughtered?! Father, even if we don't fight the Separatists, we must defend ourselves!" Wag Too screamed, throwing his arms up, causing the insect to fly off.

"Mounting our defenses is still engaging in battle. If we sacrifice our beliefs, then we are no better than they are. Our philosophy has helped us survive for generations, and we will not change our marrows now or ever." Tee Watt stated, making the comment final.

Wag Too frowned and drooped his shoulders. He shook his head at his father's stubborn beliefs that would get their entire village killed.

**A few hours later in the morning with the Republic heroes near the Lurmen Village**

The sun rose ever so high in the sky. The crack of dawn painted the heavens an alluring pink, accompanied by a gentle warm breeze. The flock of birds flew early to get their worms. But one metal fowl soared low, closing in on the ground.

The Lurmen scooted along their homes, like if it was any other ordinary day of the colony. They gathered fruit, moved baskets, and talked amongst each other. But all that stopped when they spotted the shuttle that descended upon their village. Each Lurmen froze within their place, as they watched the atrocious ship touched down in the middle of the colony. They feared the worst, that the Separatists have come back for another inspection. Instead, it was the Republic that exited the ship.

Tee Watt and Wag Too were the first to approach them.

"Everyone please, please listen. The Separatists will be here in moments." Aayla Secura warned.

"What are you doing here? I've told you not to return!" Tee Watt shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid the Separatists don't care whether your in the war or not. We need to get you to safety before they arrive." Anakin said.

"We will not be abandon our homes." Tee Watt declared.

"But they got a new weapon. It will burn this place to a crisp." Ahsoka said, stepping closer to the Lurmen. "Is this what all of you really want?!" Ahsoka cried to the rest of the Lurmen people.

"If it's our destiny to be destroyed in your war... so be it." Tee Watt said in sorrow.

The village leader treaded back to his pod.

Wag Too and the rest of the Lurmen looked down in sadness, of their doomed fate.

"We can't just leave these people to die!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"And we won't Snips, we're going to help them." Anakin reassured.

The chosen one walked around the village, deep in thought. He looked at the Lurmen's pod homes, and recalled how strong they were.

"Let's set up some pods in front of the village. They will able to hold off the droids for awhile, but not forever. Set up the shield generators in the center of the village. They should be able to cover the entire village there, and be hard for any Separatists to reach them. If we act fast, then we just might win this." Anakin said.

Aayla, Ahsoka, Bly, and Rex all nodded their heads, and went at their duties.

**Few hours later**

As the day went by, turning into the noon, several pods were stacked and placed in front of the village.

Rex crawled up the pods, and looked through his pair of binoculars. He saw that there were two Armored Assault Tanks, guarding the Separatists new artillery weapon. Behind them was a large platoon of droids that mainly consisted of B1 units with a few Super Battle Droids.

"_Looks like the head clanker is on the left AAT, while the big gun takes point." _Rex noticed when he zoomed in in the overweight Neimiodian.

"Droids inbound, sir. We got eight minutes top." The clone captain warned to Anakin.

"Come on guys, lets get these shield generators in place!"

Ahsoka and Bly ran up to the two devices and pressed a few buttons. Both generators hovered over the ground, and warmed themselves up to get ready to deploy.

Just up ahead, the Separatists marched their forces towards the village. Lok Durd was anxious to test his new defoliator weapon on the helpless creatures.

"When Count Dooku sees how successful my weapon is against civilian targets. I will no doubt be promoted to a more, substantial position within the Alliance." Lok Durd gloated to his droids, while he drummed his fingers together.

"Okay? Right." The commanding OOM series battle droid with yellow markings responded unsure of his boss. It looked through its own binoculars to get a good look of the Lurmen village. "Well the villagers appeared to put some pods together as a barrier around the village."

"Pods?! HA HA HA! How quaint." The overweight Neimoidian chuckled, and then pulled out his own pair of binoculars. He zoomed in on the village, but what he saw pulling the pods, ended his happy mood.

"Jedi? What are they doing out here? Halt!" Lok Durd threw his arms up, telling his droids to stop.

Back at the village, Aayla and Ahsoka had finished dragging the pods at the entrance with the Force. They were able to keep up the work, even while Tee Watt made his stubborn protests.

"Please stop what your doing! Stop building that wall! I did not ask you to defend us."

Anakin walked up to the Lurmen leader, wanting to set a few things straight.

"This battle is inevitable. You can stand by your beliefs, but let us stand by ours."

Tee Watt couldn't help, but to frown at the comment. The Jedi made a good point, and could not argue back. He turned on his cane, and waddled away, leaving his destiny in fate.

Ahsoka stepped next to Wag Too, as they watched the leader head to the center.

"Thank you for what you're trying to do. I'm sorry but I cannot help. My father is very... strong-willed and set in tradition. Many others agree with me, but we were raised under a very strict code. We must respect it, even if we don't agree with it." Wag Too said.

The Torgutan was let speechless. All she could do was stare at the helpless Lurmen with sad blue eyes. She was brought back to reality when, Rex called out to the group.

"They're holding position." The clone captain said, still zoomed in through his binoculars watching the droids.

Anakin stood next to his padawan with his arms folded behind his back.

"They are not going to charge us. Not if they can hit us from long-range first. But if we can with stand that weapon, then we'll draw them in."

Ahsoka nodded with a smile at his brilliant tactics.

The rest of the Lurmen could only pray that their plan would thrive.

**Meanwhile with Lok Durd and his droid platoon.**

The overweight Neimiodian chuckled, when he set his binoculars aside.

"_Those fools. I will get an even bigger promotion, once Count Dooku hears that I tested my new weapon on a few Jedi."_ Lok Durd thought.

He pointed his big fingers at the village.

"Prepare to fire!"

Two B1 battle droids loaded a canister through the back of the artillery.

Pune Zigat, the Aqualish aimed the devastating weapon at their intended target.

Lok Durd smirked and raised his arm.

"Goodbye, Jedi." He thrust his large arm out. "Fire!"

BOOM!

The rocket shot out of the barrel and soared towards the village.

**Back with the Republic**

"Incoming!" Rex yelled as he hopped off the pods.

"Power the shields!" Anakin ordered.

The shield generators activated, summoning a giant protective sphere over the village. Each human and Lurmen, held their breaths in anticipation if the plan would work.

BOOM!

The rocket touched ground, conjuring a massive wall of flame. The blaze consumed all plant life in its path, until it rammed into the shield. The seemingly unstoppable force of fire, came to a sudden stop at the shield. Everyone was in awe that the shield held, even Tee Watt.

Aayla Secura smiled in victory, while Ahsoka grinned in triumph. Both turned their attention to Skywalker.

"Now they'll have to get their hands dirty and meet us face to face." Anakin smirked, placing his fist on his hips in pride.

After a few seconds, the Jedi counted that forty B1 battle droids, came charging towards them.

"Thats a lot of clankers." Ahsoka observed, somewhat nervously.

"We got to stop them before they can get through the shield." The chosen one informed.

The Jedi and clones were about to step through the shield, and get ready for one heck of a fight, but that stopped when Aayla caught something that made her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Look!" The Twi'lek yelled, pointing her finger near the Separatist General.

They followed where her finger directed, and then replicated the same facial expression as the Jedi Knight.

Stunningly, the tail end of the right AAT was lifted off the ground, before long the rest of the tank rose with it.

"What?! What's going on?! Whose doing this?!" Lok Durd screamed in absolute terror.

Strangely enough, the war machine slowly, mystically levitated towards the village.

"Help! The OOM droid cried as it waved its skinny arms frantically. "Should I jump out or stay?! Jump or stay?! Help!"

When the AAT floated over the droids, each robotic head would follow it, like if it was a cat watching a fish. The tank's long barrel smacked the leading B1's back of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" The battle droid complained, rubbing its scalpel, but stopped when it saw what hit it. "Uhhhh?"

The tank came to a unexpected halt when it was just a few feet away from the shield.

"Uh, master?" Ahsoka asked nervously, but not taking her eyes off the tank.

"I... I'm not doing this, Snips." Anakin said just as tense, shaking his head.

The sounds of metal groaning and bending echoed from the tank. Without warning, different parts of the AAT started to compress in itself, and bend.

"Ahhh!" The OOM droid screamed when it was swallowed whole inside the tank as it binded and squeezed itself together.

It went on for a few second, until the AAT was in a crude ball shape.

"By the Force." Aayla murmured under her breath in astonishment.

However the forty droids ahead, glanced between each other, confused on what to do. All of them knew that whatever came next would bite them in their dull metal posteriors.

"Uh oh."

"This can't be good."

"Ouch time." Some of the B1s said between themselves.

FWOOSH!

The AAT ball abruptly hurled itself towards the droids!

Each bot screamed in terror and brought their skinny arms up to shield themselves, for only a mere second until the ball came into contact. It smashed through the wave of mechs, like a bowling ball hitting the pens. Droid parts and remains flew all around on the ground. The number of robots were reduced dramatically to around sixteen when the ball plowed through the forces.

Pune Zigat's eyes flashed wide open. The tank ball didn't stop as it headed in a straight line towards the defoliator. The Aqualish wailed, and tried to bail out of the defoliator, before the collision; but fortune did not favor him.

BOOM!

Lok Durd's prized weapon was consumed in a deafing explosion, when the AAT ball crashed into it. The blast pushed him back a bit in his tank, but he quickly recovered.

"Noooo!" The Neimiodian cried out in anguish. "Who... who done this? I will have their head!"

As if answering on que, a young man leaped from out of the shielded Lurmen village and slammed his fist to the ground in the middle of the remaining droids. Force energy pulsed from the person, causing the bots to fly up in mid air. Finally the man jumped up, curled himself up and let out a mighty Force Repulse. The droids were shattered to pieces from the powerful move.

"It's Galen!" Ahsoka shouted in bewilderment.

"Whats he doing here?" Anakin frowned.

"It looks like he is fighting the Separatists." Aayla observed.

"But why would he do that?" The Torgutan asked.

The Twi'lek glanced over her shoulder at the village, then back to Galen.

"Maybe he's trying to help the Lurmen."

The sound of the large Neimodian yelling, rang through their ears.

"Gah! Those useless rustbuckets! Squad two, get him! GET HIM!" Lok Durd cried.

The last forty B1 battle droids and twelve B2 super battle droids stormed ahead. Each unit fired from their respective wrist blasters or guns, creating a blizzard of bolts jetting towards Galen Marek.

The man reeled back and let the Force energy build up in his hands.

With the robots drawing dangerously close, and the Force bolstered to near its peak, Galen thrust his hands out.

THROOM!

A large dynamic Force Push raved through the burnt field and bashed into the droids. The attack was devastating to the B1 units in front of the charge, the push was strong enough to break apart seven bots. Their broken parts sprinkled across the ground. The rest of the Separatist forces were thrown back, divided from their once potent pack. They suffered only minimum damage, but had a hard time picking themselves up from the dirt.

"Should we help him?" Ahsoka asked in a worried tone.

Anakin shook his head only once.

"Not yet, lets see what he can do against the Separatists."

Both Ahsoka and Aayla flashed Skywalker a confused look, but complied with his drastic orders. They too were curious how Galen Marek would fare against the droids. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard Rex snort.

"At least one of our problems will get taken care of."

"The guy does know how to handle the clankers though." Bly added.

Galen was breathing rather hard. Already he had over exerted himself early in the fight, but with the robots separated, he didn't have time to rest. He reached for his lightsaber on his hip, and Force dashed ahead.

He zipped to one of the larger silver bots, deeming them as the bigger threat, since they were stronger than their smaller counterparts. The robot was on its metal behind, attempting to stand back up, but the young man prevented just that. He stabbed his blade in the middle of the machine, and then ripped it out horizontally through the torso. When the silver bot tumbled back down with a new hole, Galen saw three of the tan skinny bots getting back up.

He reeled his arm back, and then threw his blue lightsaber. The saber spun like a wind wheel, to the bots. The sword sliced through the puny necks of each droid, without it losing any altitude. Like a boomerang, the lightsaber spiraled back to its owner.

Red blaster bolts whizzed past the young man, fired by five more of the brown fragile robots. He could feel the heat extirpate from the rounds being dangerously close to him. Thinking fast and shooting forward, Galen combined Force Dash with Force Lightning. This made the move Dashing Shock, which released a wave of Force Lightning. The electrical attack engulfed the five droids, disabling their hard drives permentatley.

Galen smirked and was about to destroy his next target, until he felt a sharp hot searing pain erupt from his shoulder.

"Agh!" The man shouted, gripping his burning wound.

He could hear a high pitched monotone voice cheer,

"I got him! I got him!"

But he failed to see another large silver droid stomp towards him. When the machine's shadow shrouded Galen, he looked up, only for the droid to swat him in the stomach with its backhand. He flew a feet and slid against the ground, leaving a dusty trail.

"_Ah! That might have broken a rib." _Galen thought from his aching side.

When his ears picked up on the whining of the silver robot's wrist blaster being warmed up, he quickly reacted. He reached out and lifted the large machine with the Force. The man waved his hand to the right, tossing the mech aside like a rag doll. The droid flew through the air, smashing four bony bots along the way. It came to a stop when it clashed with another identical silver robot.

With some strain, Galen got back up on his feet. His fresh injuries begged him to stop, but his years of training told him otherwise. He called upon the Force to numb his pain. He would somehow need to heal his wounds properly later, and he probably won't get a chance to ask Wag Too for it.

WHOOSH!

Another bolt zipped by him, nearly grazing his right shoulder. The man twisted around and saw the same brown slender mech that shot him earlier. Galen bore a sly evil grin, knowing that it was his chance to get revenge. The simple drone nervously took a couple of steps back. When Galen reactivated his blade, the droid pulled the trigger out of fear, shooting a single shot. The Force sensitive easily blocked the blast and sent it back, nailing the mech in the chest, leaving a smoking hole and knocking it to the dirt floor.

Galen let out light snort at killing the pesky machine so easily.

He squinted his eyes to see in the distance that eight more robots were gunning in his direction. There were seven scrawny bots that were lead by one of the bigger silver versions. A barrage of blaster rounds sped by him, but he knew just what to do. He deflected three lasers back at three of the skinny units, and at that moment ran at the group. Two more bolts ricocheted off his blade and back to their bony owners. Galen ran up to trio of droids, while his lightsaber emitted arcs of electricity. He raised his blade over his head and slammed it on the ground, mere inches from droids. The lightsaber struck the dirt like a lightning bolt, the three robots were blasted away from the shockwave. Their metallic bodies were coated in sparks.

**Back with the Republic forces**

"That was beyond amazing!" Ahsoka shouted in awe and childish delight. "I have never seen anyone destroy droids like that!"

Under normal circumstances, Anakin Skywalker would have scolded his Padawan for so openly commenting about destruction with glee but he didn't because he was absolutely stunned. At first he thought he was seeing things because of his injuries but the radically powerful bursts of Force energy told him otherwise. Still, he couldn't curb his shock.

"Just how in the Galaxy is he so powerful?" He asked in astonishment.

Aayla Secura shook her head in awe-trucking admiration.

_"It's like looking at the Force unleashed."_ The Twi'lek thought in marvel.

"He must have an extremely high midi-chlorian count," Aayla said in amazement. "Did you see the way he bend an entire AAT?"

"Kind of hard to miss," Anakin muttered.

"Well, I don't think even Master Yoda could do something like that at such speed and even if he could, I doubt he could keep fighting like that at such pace," Aayla claimed. "Galen is beyond a prodigy and he is just a young adult; imagine what he could do with a few more decades of training," She said in complete fascination.

Anakin couldn't help but scowl at that. He was, or at least used to be, the only force-sensitive alive to be at least potentially more powerful than Master Yoda. And now, this stranger shows up and he is not only more powerful than Yoda already but with potential to become far more powerful than he is now? He knew jealousy wasn't the way of the Jedi but he still felt a pang of it deep inside. It didn't get any better when his clone captain also seemed to admire Galen.

"Now that is what I'm talking about!" Rex yelled in solidarity at such an incredible victory against the Separatists.

"Yeah," Bly said with a big smirk under his helmet. "The clankers never knew what hit them."

"Don't get too cocky yet, boys. He still has some left," Anakin said.

**With Galen Marek**

"WAAAH!" Six tan-colored battle droids wailed, when they were propelled through the air from a Force Push.

The situation was getting dire for the young man. The remaining robots tried to overwhelm Galen with their numbers. The last twenty-three machines circled him, shooting continuously. Red lasers buzzed around him, like flies over a dead animal. With speed, accuracy, precision, and the Force, Galen was able to deflect any shots at him. However, it was increasingly difficult for him, when the mechs would march closer to him. With each step they took, their aiming would become more precise. He knew he couldn't keep it up for long.

"_This must end!"_ He thought furiously.

Galen leaped up in the air, curled himself in a ball, and gathered some Force energy around him. The droids attempted to shoot him while he appeared vulnerable, but each laser dissipated under the exertion. With enough fury and stored energy built, the man released it all with a battle cry.

"GAAAH!" He roared when he unleashed a powerful Force Repulse.

The devastating attack demolished all the droids around him in an explosion, leaving only mere fragments left. Galen touched the dirt afterwards. Sweat dripped from his forehead, his breathing became more heavy, and his wounds reacting negatively to his body. He was exhausted. He had used so much energy in such a short time, against many relentless foes.

_"Just a little more, just one more target."_ Galen thought to himself through his deep panting.

He then directed his attention to the Neimiodian behind it all. The same overweight creature that waited on the tank, a few yards away. He peered ahead when he noticed something thin moved. The barrel of the war machine was pointed at him!

"Blast him you idiot!" Lok Durd ordered.

The pilot droids inside instantly obeyed, pressing a few buttons. On the outside, the tank open fired on the man.

Listening to the Force, Galen leaped to the side, dodging the attack that created a cratered where he once stood. Next he raced forward to the Separatist General using the Force to increase his speed.

"Keep firing!" He heard the Neimiodian bellow.

Another round came, but he jumped to the side again. A third shot went off, so Galen reacted by springing high into the air. Like at the base, the blast gave him enough inertia to soar at a impressive height. He glided himself towards the tank and landed on it with a loud thud, right in front of the Neimiodian. He grunted in pain for pushing his wounds too far.

When the human appeared before Lok Durd, his light green skin suddenly became pale in fright.

"HELP! I will be defoilated!" Lok Durd cried in fear, fleeing off his AAT and falling on the planet's dirt.

Lok Durd ran as fast as his stubby little legs could carry him. While moving, he started to wheeze from his lack of exercise.

_"There goes my promotion." _He thought woefully.

With every passing second, his breathing would get extremely strenuous. Thinking back on his luxurious and lazy life, now showed some of its cons. Without warning, his throat felt as if he was being strangled and he was really light on his feet. He looked down and saw that he was levitating! He was then somehow spun around and faced the man who was the epitome of his problems.

Galen started to Force Choke Lok Durd, but he had no intent on killing him... yet. He wanted the malevolent Neimiodian to suffer for his evil deeds against the peaceful Lurmen. Committing genocide on a tranquil race, demanded revenge in blood. And what a more fitting and sweeter death, than to die of irony.

The overweight creature reached for his slimy throat when he was beginning to suffocate.

"You like to see things burn?" Galen spat with venom as lightning surged through his hand.

Before he could electrocute Lok Durd, a feminine voice halted his action.

"Noooo! Stop!"

He could tell that it was the Torgutan, Ahsoka.

Galen glanced over his shoulder to see the Republic forces behind him. The two troopers in white had their blasters aimed at him. The three Jedi had their lightsabers out in their hands, but not on. He got the hint that they were making some effort to talk to him peacefully, but were still ready to defend themselves.

"Put him down." Anakin ordered with his thumb on his sword's activation button.

"This doesn't have to end violently." Ahsoka said in a calm tone.

Galen was bewildered by the Jedi at sparing the enemy. Were they that foolish?

"He'd tried to kill the Lurmen! He needs to die." He hissed, tightening the grip on his Force Choke.

"Its not the Jedi way to kill an unharmed person." Aayla said sympathetically, gently stepping closer to him.

"We can lock him up and throw him in prison. He won't be able to harm anyone ever again." Ahsoka urged, while she reached her hands out to him.

"But he could escape and try to kill more people. Your code is flawed," Galen argued as the lightning glowed brighter in the palm of his hand.

"Galen, please. He's beaten, just let him go." Aayla pleaded almost in a whisper.

Suddenly, Galen's head started to ache. He was getting another flashback, but from the small pain, it seemed to be a minor one.

**Inside Galen's mind **

"_He's beaten_," He heard the voice of an elderly man, "_Let it go_."

He remembered hearing the old man's voice before, except then it was regretful and cocky. Now it was tired and more persuasive.

"_It's a trick_!" It was his own voice, and it was obvious he was angry, "_He's stronger than you know, and he deserves to die for what he's done to me, to the galaxy."_

Galen wondered who he was furious at or who he was about to kill. He couldn't remember anything, but the voices.

"_Maybe so. __But if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began, and you'll never escape the dark side!"_ The senior voice spoke with words of wisdom.

**End flashback**

The headache ended and Galen opened his eyes. He still held the Neimiodian in a Force Choke and the Republic forces were in the same position as before.

His mind raced with a series of questions. He desperately wanted to finish the scum off once and for all, but another part of him had an alternative route. The old man's voice told him to be merciful, and the Jedi seem to follow that example. Nevertheless, he strongly felt that the Lurmen deserved justice.

"_Maybe... maybe I should leave him to the Republic. It would be a good distraction for me to escape." _He thought to himself.

With some hesitation, he cut off the Force lightning from his hand, and dropped the Neimiodian.

Lok Durd hit the dirt pretty hard, but everyone saw the signs of him being alive, when his large gut heaved up and down.

"Thank you, Galen." Aayla obligated in a soft tone.

The three Jedi were about to walk up to the man, but he threw out his hands and Force Pushed all of them down.

"What are you doing?!" Ahsoka called out, but Galen wasn't there.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" Anakin added, while picking himself up.

"Where did he go?"Aayla asked, already standing up and surveying the area.

"There he goes, General!" Rex pointed his finger behind them.

They turned and saw that he was sprinting towards the Lurmen village.

"After him!" Anakin commanded.

Aayla and Ahsoka were quick to obey and relied on the Force to run ahead, leaving a trail of dust.

Before scurring with the other Jedi, the chosen one faced the duo of clones.

"You two stay here, and watch the Separatist. We'll be back."

Both clones nodded their heads along with a,

"Yes, sir!"

With a new goal dead set in mind, Anakin ran at top speed to the village.

**With Galen Marek**

After a few minutes of sprinting, Galen finally entered the Lurmen village. He stopped running, but instead he switched to walking in a very fast and hurried pace. Some of the Lurmen were glad to see him especially after he defeated the Separatists. Others remained silent and eerily watched what transpired next.

"Galen, you're back!" Wag Too exclaimed, very happy to see his friend.

The healer, along with a few more fellow Lurmen, waddled next to Galen's side and matched his stride.

"We saw you defeat those droids, that was unbelievable! I can't even think about what would have happened, if you haven't stepped in. Our village is freed thanks to you, Galen." Wag Too acknowledged.

The man nodded his head, but he had a question of his own,

"Where did the Jedi land the shuttle?"

The Lurmen healer was taken back by such a random query, but he was true to his friend to answer.

"Uh... it's in the center of th village... but why..."

But he was cut off when Galen rushed off. He blinked to fully comprehend what happened. He blinked a second a time to know the human's next move; the Separatist ship. He and his Lurmen curled up and rolled to the center of the village. When they saw the man start to walk up the catwalk to get inside the ship, they unrolled themselves.

"Galen!" Wag Too called out.

The Force sensitive froze within his tracks for a second, and then turned to his friend.

"Are you... are you leaving?" The Lurmen healer asked, not believing what his amber colored eyes were seeing.

"Yes," Galen simply said in modesty.

The fury biped was at a loss for words. Ever since they had found him unconscious on Maridun, he had wanted the best for his human friend. He had done what he could to treat his wounds and calm his migraines, but he always knew that Galen would have to go off-world to solve his problems. When the Jedi arrived, he had hoped they would know about his flashbacks; unfortunately they didn't. Still he saw it as a golden opportunity for Galen to leave the colony and pursue his visions.

What he didn't take into account was that the Jedi and Galen wouldn't get along with each other, and ended up fighting. It made him think that Galen would never get a chance to depart. But here he was, moments away from escaping the planet without so much as a goodbye. He expected a more of a warm farewell party when his friend would leave, yet the balance did not tip in his favor.

Wag Too inhales a deep breath, and exhaled. He would have to make due with a brief parting.

"I don't know how to thank you Galen," Wag Too said, emotion thick in his voice. "I don't even want to imagine what would have happened to my people if you hadn't defeated the Separatist troops but I will imagine it because I need something to remind me that if we forever stick to our inflexible, pacifistic ways we are doomed to extinction. However, I want you to know that you will be welcome among us if you ever need it and…I will miss you," He said the last part with sadness in his large eyes.

Galen stared firmly at his only constant companion since he lost his memories.

"I will miss you too," He declared with honesty. "Thanks for everything, Wag Too…goodbye."

The man was about to walk up to the ramp, but he paused when he heard another womanly cry.

"Stop!" Aayla Secura shouted.

The three Jedi quickly sped by Wag Too's side in desperation to prevent Galen from leaving.

Anakin flexed his fingers, ready to spring his lightsaber to life on a moment's notice.

"Give up and step away from the shuttle." The Jedi Knight warned in a demanding tone.

Ahsoka placed a soft hand on her master's shoulder to calm him down. She then looked back at Galen with pleading blue eyes.

"You don't have to do this, you don't have to leave," The Torgutan beseeched.

"Come back to the Jedi Temple with us. We can help you," Aayla urged.

A small part of Galen thought of taking the Jedi up with their offer. However, he knew that he couldn't trust the Jedi. He understood that he had to find the truth behind his painful flashbacks and what they meant to him. He needed to discover who he was and his place in the galaxy. He recognized that he had to do it alone, even if there was some war going on.

"No," He started to walk up the ramp, but delayed himself only for a second to glance over his shoulder to see the Jedi and mutter, "But... thank you... for helping the Lurmen."

He finally made his way into the ship, and then punched a big red button that closed the ramp and sealed the shuttle tight. He sat down on one of the two cold pilot seats, examining the controls. Some of the knobs seemed completely foreign to him, but luckily he was able to recognize the typical launch procedures. In a short amount of time, he was able to get the shuttle to take off and enter the planet's atmosphere.

If the shuttle had the appropriate windows, he would gaze at the small village one last time. He honestly and sincerely was going to miss the colony and its people. Galen Marek knew that he wouldn't get to see any of the Lurmen, while he would be out roaming the stars for his calling.

**With the Jedi**

"We can't just let him get away!" Anakin growled.

The male Jedi Knight was practically fuming from the ears, when they simply stood there, and let Galen take the only shuttle they swiped from the Separatists. He was famed for completeing most of his missions with success, and he would be damned if he let someone smirched his near flawless record.

"We don't have much of a choice here, Skywalker. It would be wise not to fight him again, espically after he just saved us and the Lurmen. Unless you prefer to get tossed around again," Aayla rebuttled.

"Its a good thing we sent that distress beacon, when we first stole the ship from the clankers. I bet Admiral Yularen will be here soon," Ahsoka added as she hoped to ease the tension in the group.

Anakin shook his head with gritted teeth. He couldn't stand idly by and let a dangerous threat escape, knowingly putting others in potential deadly predicaments. Galen had to be caught, and he knew there had to be a way to track him. Suddenly, an idea clicked in his head.

"Wag Too, do you know where Galen could be heading?" The chosen questioned the villager healer.

Aayla along with Ahsoka's eyes popped open with surprise at the query. How could they be so blind to not see the best person that could have a possible lead on Galen?

"I... I'm not sure." Wag Too answered slowly and unsurely.

"Come on, if there was anyone that he would've told in the village if he could leave, it would've been you." Anakin pointed out.

"Please, Wag Too! If you know anything about where he would've gone, we need you to tell us. We only want to help him, and I know he needs our help." Ahsoka pleaded.

"He may not even know where he is going in the galaxy. Galen could get hurt out there. I couldn't bare to have that on both of our conscience." Aayla Secura added.

The Lurmen healer dropped his sight to the dusty ground. He didn't want to betray his friend's trust, however if there was anyone that could aid Galen, it would be the Jedi. He let out a sigh and stared back at the three Force users.

"When all of you arrived, I talked with Galen about going with you to help understand his migraines. I could merely help ease the pain, but I knew that you would be able to tell what his flashbacks are to him."

Anakin snorted in annoyance.

"So he is probably going anywhere he remembered from his visions. Great, that gets us nowhere."

"Did he ever tell you about the locations from his flashbacks?" Ahsoka asked.

Wag Too shook his head in response.

"No, he only heard words."

Despite not knowing much, they could see that the Lurmen tried his best. Such efforts deserved to be appreciated.

"Thank you, Wag Too." Anakin obligated.

"No, thank you. Our village would've certainly been destroyed without your protection." Wag Too replied.

It was then that he saw his father approach them from behind Skywalker.

"Father, I was just offering the Jedi our thanks."

Tee Watt Kaa looked up at the outworlders, with the tiniest smile planted upon his ageing grey lips.

"Perhaps, I do owe you thanks." But his content expression morphed to one of curiosity. "But I still wonder, at what cost?"

The village leader knew that Republic reinforcements would arrive to pick up the Jedi. No doubt they will kindly offer any assistance, but it did make them a bigger target for the Separatist. It seemed that no one could escape the clutches of war.

Still, a small part of his mind wandered to Galen. He was concerned that he would be dragged into the war like most of the galaxy. The young lad may be an impressive fighter, and he would need them when violence would sneak his claws into him. True that he didn't approve of his aggressive decisions, but he still wished the best for him in his journey.

**Back with Galen Marek as he pilots the Separatist's former shuttle**

Once the ship had broken through Maridun's atmosphere, the controls ceased its ragged shaking. Galen fell back in the seat, letting out a tired sigh. He ran his hands over his weary face, and then dropped them on his lap.

"What do I do now?" He asked to no one in particular.

He waited in silence for a moment as if he was expecting an answer to appear from thin air, but nothing happened.

The man had no idea where to go or even where to began searching for his past. His flashbacks never showed or told him where he was at the time. He had never felt so lost before until now.

He emitted a low groan when a spike of miserable pain came from his ribs. It almost felt like his torso was inflamed, easily reminding him of his recent injuries.

"First I need to find somewhere, so I can get these wounds treated." Galen muttered

Suddenly, his head started to hurt like if it was being pounded with a hammer. He held his head with his hands in a excruciating amount of agony and discomfort. He was getting another flashback.

_"You don't need to know anything about my missions except where I'm going. Now I need a jump to Nar Shaddaa, can you handle that?"_ He heard his voice, except it sounded like he was talking to someone in a very harsh commanding tone.

_"Of course." _It was her beautiful voice, but her words were obedient and smug.

And then the pain stopped. He was breathing hard from the intense experience, while more questions buzzed through his mind.

"_What were my missions? Hunting Jedi? Was she a pilot? Just who was this woman?"_

But this vision did give him one piece to the puzzle, a possible clue.

_"What did I do on Nar Shaddaa? I... I need to go there, now." _The man concluded as he thought.

Galen's thinking was cut off, when he saw a yellow button that blinked repeatedly. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, debating if he should answer it. Coming to a conclusion, he pressed the button. It was then he heard a robotic high pitched voice that mimicked the bots he fought on Maridun.

"Shuttle 02-14-93, we are bringing you in through hangar one for inspection. Prepare for a tractor beam hold."

Before Galen could curse his own luck, the shuttle started to shake. He gripped the controls to prevent himself from falling, and then looked out of the cockpit's glass window. His jaw nearly dropped when he could see the ship that was pulling the shuttle in. The ship appeared to be around 800 meters in length, grey in color with three blue lines on it. The design characteristics appeared frightenly close to that of a skeleton or bony, no doubt to scare their enemies. There was a large white emblem painted on the bow of the ship that was similar to the symbol he saw multiple times in the robot's fortress on Maridun.

As the skeletal ship continued to pull his shuttle in, Galen could only remark to words that he dreaded to say,

"Oh no."

**Meanwhile on the Separatist's Munificent Banking Clan star class frigate bridge**

Inside the Conderate warship, where the dark side reeked of its aroma, a tyrant loomed. He sat upright in his chair like a gentleman, but his motives were quite the opposite.

The bridge itself was sparsely equipped with a few terminals on multiple levels, rising up like a pyramid. The ship commander stood at the top, with one operator on each side. Wide panorama windows were located on each level, providing a good view of the surrounding area. Each terminal was controlled by a B1 battle droid, while the aging human leader sat in his chair like a king on his throne.

One of the droids turned to its master from its computer.

"Lord Dooku, we have the shuttle in our tractor beam. We are detecting one lifeform aboard. It should be aboard the hangar shortly as you requested."

The Sith Lord Count Dooku flashed an evil smirk across his white bearded face. He felt that the strong Force sensitive was present in the shuttle, which he had longed to finally meet in person.

"Excellent," the former Jedi Master congratulated while standing up from his seat, "Send a strike team down to the hangar. I wish to greet our new quest."

"Roger, roger." The droid complied with his orders.

The bridge's large metal bulkhead doors hissed opened automatically, with Cout Dooku stepping through. He was rather eager to meet such a powerful Force anomaly, and was ever more hopeful to recruit him to his ranks of the dark side.

**End Chapter **

**And there you have it. So what did you think? I would love to hear thoughts on the chapter or anything that I could do. **

**What do you think will happen next? Will Galen join the dark side again? Will he try to escape Dooku's clutches? Will someone try to rescue him and who? Whats going to happen to Lok Durd and the extra shield generators? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Remember to go and vote on the poll on who gets paired up with Galen. If you any other women you possibly want to be paired up with Galen, don't be scared to ask. I won't ask any questions I will go straight to adding her on the voting poll. I absolutely love the possible pairings as it gets my mind reeling on how they can meet and hook up. So be sure to tell in a review and go and vote on my profile.**

**Be sure to check out the Darth Maul story mentioned above as it will please my friend Forcystus5.**

**Answers to the reviews:**

**Sorrowful Reaper: Thanks for thinking the story is exciting, I try to make it very thrilling with the action and drama. Will he go to Dooku's side? He just might! He is definitely meeting him next chapter, whether he wants to or not. Yeah I like the idea of some Shaak Ti romance too, and I plan on making it very interesting. **

**Grz: I am glad you liked the chapter. Yeah eventually Galen will be meeting a much younger General Kota, and it will be very awesome! I am wondering if they sshould fight each other, or team up, or somehow both?**

**MEleeSmasher: Thanks, and you will get to see more, soon-ish. I love the romance aspect too, it really spices up the story and is more original than from the other Starkiller stories out there.**

**RKF22: Thanks for liking it and reading. Cheers for the pairing, I know a lot of people are voting for Galen and Ahsoka. It just might happen if the votes keep coming.**

**revan193: I am very glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. On Galen's reaction to meeting Dooku, well we will see in the next chapter. He might join or he might fight him, it will all be in the next chapter. And there will be more flashbacks in the next chapter too. As for the extra Force powers, well I am still thinking on that issue.**

**WildDev13: Its awesome that you liked the chapter, I hope you liked this one too. It makes me feel a lot better that you like the fight scenes. Describing lightsaber fights is pretty tough, especially when I am more use to gun fights. Galen might go jedi and might end up with Ahsoka, it all depends on the voting poll so I hope you voted.**

**LegionAlmond: Thanks for liking the story! Yeah I see that Galen's flashbacks as the perfect motivation to get him across the galaxy and find out who he is and what he is going to do. He will be visiting some vaguely familiar places in the story. I am wondering how a fight between Yoda and Galen will go down too, I think I might write one for a future chapter. It shall be epic!**

**Leftover Meal: Well here is another chapter that is pretty long. Hope it helps.**

**Nerdman3000: Thanks for checking out the chapter. I love the idea of a Galen and Serra Keto pairing too. Since she is hardly in the Star Wars universe, I get to do almost anything I want with her character. Trust me, when she meets Galen it will be very interesting, and I will get her very involved in the story. Be sure to go vote for her in the poll.**

**TTHFF: Its great to hear that you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one too. I also hope you can get access to your account soon so you can go vote on who gets paired up with Galen on the voting poll.**

**Akira Stridder: Yeah last chapter was pretty long. This chapter is shorter than the last, but still pretty long. Hope you liked it. Galen will get some flashbacks pretty often, but it will be awhile before he remembers.**

**gps3: Glad you liked the last chapter. Sorry that you felt the tree part was a bit boring, but not everything has to be action packed. Some parts have to have drama and deep emotional conflict, otherwise it wouldn't make sense. It's great to hear that I inspired to write your story, I do what I can to impress others. I will be sure to check out and review it when I can.**

**Nick (Guest): You have a pretty good reasons for Galen and Ahsoka to pair up, as it does seem like her to try to turn Galen good and recover his memories. If the voting poll still stays in her favor then it might happen. Your idea of turning Ahsoka good when she gets corrupted by Mortis is pretty good too, though it seems similar to some of the things I read from the other Starkiller stories. It all depends on the voting on who he gets paired up with. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.**

**errobotter: Thanks for compliments, they help a lot. Yeah I work extremely hard to deliver a good quality story, which usually takes me awhile. I truly hope it is well worth it though. I will keep writing quality chapters if you keep reading and reviewing.**

**wingofpain: Thanks for liking the last chapter, I really hope you get enough time to read and review this one too. Yeah Aayla is a master of both dual and single bladed lightsabers. She seems to switch off from time to time, like in the Clone Wars episode she was only using one blade. Yeah I also like the ideas of Serra Keto and Shaak Ti pairing up with Galen too. I can imagine Serra will have some common ground with Galen and Shaak Ti is awesome irony. I will lower Shaak Ti's age so it doesn't seem as weird. Galen is OP but he is a very OP in canon. But I will have him have some weaknesses and not be unbeatable. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you keep reading.**

**Guest: Ahsoka might get paired up with Galen if she wins the poll. I suggest you get a profile and go vote for her.**

**The realist: Has to be one of my favorite reviews. I am very glad that you like the direction the story is going, I try to be very original. No doubt Starkiller can take on just about anyone in the Clone Wars time. I really like your options for Galen's pairings, I hope you get a chance to vote for him.**

**AdventureTimeForever: I am really happy that you liked the chapters, though I hope you meant that this the best story you read and not wrote.**

**CT-12675 'Spooky: Galen having a harem? Hmmmm that is a very evil and tempting idea. I will think about that, it just so juicy I might add it. This has been boggling in my head for a very long time. I will ask the readers what they think.**

**Nightblade1021: That is a very awesome idea! Its so awesome that I added it in this chapter, I hope you spot it.**

**Warmaster Tzeentch: Yeah Galen has a lot of options. He could join the Republic, side with the Confederacy, or go on his own. He is a loose cannon. But can be sure that the ride will be very interesting, and he will have to choose later on.**

**RoyalTwinFangs: I am glad you are watching this story and liking it, I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Galen: I am super happy that like this story that much. Here is the update you wanted, and we will see which side Galen joins.**

**Izanagi God: Thanks for reading and liking the story. Padme is a very interesting choice, and I love it. I added her to the poll and everything. She will be very difficult to write about on taking an interest in Galen while married to Anakin, but I think I can work a lot of scenes. The scenes will be very emotional, dramatic, spicy, and juicy! It will be very fun!**

**kiranking: Thank you! Everything compliment helps, I am out to make my story very original. There will be more Vader flashbacks, Clone fighting, and tons of action to come!**

**Starkiller: Thanks, I update when I can. Starkiller, sith on the run.**

**GuardianOfAll: Yeah I plan on some main clones making some appearances along with some minor clones. Be warned though that some clones will die, either by the CIS or Galen Marek. Some clones will be unfortunate casualties in the Jedi's pursuit for Starkiller, but a lot will live. Most of them will be like their cartoon versions as being more nice and sincere, while some will be simple clones following orders. There will also be some brief appearances from surprising clone characters.**

**OnyxTemplar: I am so glad that you liked the chapter, and I hoped you like this one too.**

**Guest: Well it takes me awhile to update since I have several things going on with my life, not to mention other stories I have written chapters for. So far I have rewritten nine chapters before writing this chapter, so I was very busy.**

**asoka and glen: Well I would work on your spelling since its Ahsoka and Galen, then I suggest you get a profile so you can vote for her to win.**

**lycan13: Well the poll is back up, so be sure to vote. I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too. Now the good news is that it is shorter than the last chapter, the bad news is that it is still a pretty long chapter. I like to write longer chapters since it is much more filling in describing details, action, and dialogue. Short chapters just don't do it for me.**

**Sage1988: I am very glad that you like reading this story. I hope you like this new chapter and continue reading.**

**War Acolyte: Thanks for the review, I am glad you liked it and the wait was worth it. Its great to hear that you liked the battle, I was going for epic. I was worried I didn't write the lightsaber fight really good, since lightsaber fights are pretty tough to describe. I am more use to guns than swords in writing. I can definitely agree with you on Force Unleashed 1 being the best Star Wars game. It was very fun and maybe my favorite Star Wars game too, that or Star Wars Battlefront. I noticed that some writer's tend to write Galen OC by making him fall in love instantly, too jokey, and what not. I want him to be him, serious on the job, only joke slightly when he is with good friends, and etc. Basically like he is on Force Unleashed 1.**

**schmooker: Thanks for the review I am continuing the story. There are a few Galen and Ahsoka stories out there, but in my Ahsoka won't be the only that will like Galen.**

**Red Dragon 210: I hope you voted for Barriss on the voting poll on my profile, she needs more votes to win! I am glad you liked the chapter and hope you continue to read.**

**End reviews**

**Next on the update list: Halo/Mass Effect crossover From Hell to Hell. Yeah I usually update my Halo/Tomb Raider crossover The Lost Get Found, but the Halo/Mass Effect came at me faster.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Alright I know what some of you might be asking, "Why haven't you updated in over a year?!" Well I've been pre-occupied and I apologize for the extremely long wait. Life and college has kept me very VERY busy. Plus I had to go back and rewrite fourteen chapters for a couple of my stories. Then I wrote a new story and new chapters altogether. And at the moment, I'm rewriting this story. The plot is still the same, I am simply going back and fixing old mistakes, grammar issues, and tenses mishaps. **

**Once the rewrites are done, a brand new chapter will be out. And as proof that I am still working on this story, here is a teaser/trailer for the next upcoming chapter. Now some of you reviewers have already seen it. Reviewers always get special privileges when they review.**** I like to show them what I am currently writing, early previews, bounce ideas off them, take suggestions, and even simply chat. So if you want anything in particular from me, then review. **

**I do feel terrible leaving a teaser/trailer, since its well... a preview. But I just want to show all of you that I am indeed working on this story. The teaser/trailer will be removed once the full chapter is ready.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. The franchise rightfully belongs to George Lucas and apparently Disney now.**

Chapter 4 preview: The Dark Side's Temptations

_"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that leads him to evil ways." -__Budda_

_When we last saw Galen Marek, he had fought off Lok Durd's droid forces and saved the Lurmen village. Using the Separatist shuttle, he was finally able to leave the planet Maridun. But trouble always seems to follow him for a Conderate warship, owned by none other than Lord Tyranus, has trapped Galen in it's tractor beam. Will our anit-hero escape the Sith Lord's clutches or succumb to a fate worse than death? _

**With Galen Marek, piloting the stolen Separatists shuttle**

Once the ship had broken through Maridun's atmosphere, the controls ceased its ragged shaking. Galen fell back in the seat, letting out a tired sigh. He ran his hands over his weary face, and then dropped them on his lap. So much had transpired in such a short time, and he still didn't know anything about his memories.

"What do I do now?" He asked to no one in particular.

He waited in silence for a moment as if he was expecting an answer to appear from thin air, but nothing happened.

The man had no idea where to go or even where to began searching for his past. His flashbacks never showed or told him where he was at the time. He had never felt so lost before until now.

He emitted a low groan when a spike of miserable pain came from his ribs. It almost felt like his torso was inflamed, easily reminding him of his recent injuries from the droids.

"First I need to find somewhere I can get these wounds treated." Galen muttered to himself. He silently hoped that talking to no one would not become a habit.

Out of nowhere, his head started to hurt like if it was being pounded with a hammer. He held his head with his hands in a excruciating amount of agony and discomfort. He was getting another flashback.

_"You don't need to know anything about my missions except where I'm going. Now I need a jump to Nar Shaddaa, can you handle that?"_ He heard his voice, except it sounded like he was talking to someone in a very harsh commanding tone.

_"Of course." _It was her beautiful voice, but her words were obedient and smug.

And then the pain stopped. He was breathing hard from the intense experience, while more questions buzzed through his mind.

_What were my missions? Hunting Jedi? Was she a pilot? Just who was this woman?_

But this vision did give him one piece to the puzzle, a possible clue.

_What did I do on Nar Shaddaa? I... I need to go there, now. _The man concluded in thought.

Galen's thinking was cut off, when he saw a yellow button that blinked repeatedly. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, debating if he should answer it. Coming to a conclusion, he pressed the button. It was then he heard a robotic high pitched voice that mimicked the bots he fought on Maridun.

"Shuttle 02-14-93, we are bringing you in through hangar one for inspection. Prepare for a tractor beam hold."

Before Galen could curse his own luck, the shuttle started to shake. He gripped the controls to prevent himself from falling, and then looked out of the cockpit's glass window. His jaw nearly dropped when he could see the ship that was pulling him in. The ship appeared to be around eight hundred meters in length, dull grey color scheme with three blue lines on it. The design characteristics appeared frightenly close to that of a skeleton or bony carcass, no doubt to scare their enemies. There was a large white emblem painted on the bow of the ship that was similar to the symbol he saw multiple times in the robot's fortress on Maridun.

As the skeletal ship continued to pull his shuttle in, Galen could only remark to words that he dreaded to say,

"Oh no."

Galen Marek held his breath nervously as he watched his own shuttle that flew towards the large strange ship, like if it had a mind of its own.

The lone Separatist shuttle decelerated the moment it entered the frigate's hangar bay. It hovered in the air for only a second, before it's three insect-like legs sprung out, and touched the cold metal floor. Though he wasn't able to pilot the vehicle anymore, he still had control of its only exit, to which he kept closed for obvious reasons.

Suddenly, more of those skinny tan droids burst into the room, like ants. They immediately surrounded the vessel, all with their blasters aimed in the same direction. By using the shuttle's outer camera, he saw that there were a numerous amount of those strange robots around the ship. There were far too many to count, and Galen knew he was too injured to fight them off by himself. He felt that the situation was growing rather hopeless and grim by the second.

It was then that an old, but rather demanding voice spoke up behind the mechanized crowd.

"Put your weapons down. Is that how we treat our guest?"

The droids separated themselves, making a clear runway for an elderly man to walk through. He had combed back white hair, a clear sign of his age, with a beard that circled his chin to match the color. He wore a brown-clasped cloak over a belted tunic and trousers in varying shades of black or brown. Anyone could had easily mistaken him for a noblemen from the fine clothes he wore. Despite his cryptic appearance, it was obvious by his pose that the man demanded complete respect and attention from anyone.

"Come on out, boy. I wish to have a word with you."

**...**

**There it is, a taste of what is to come; Galen Marek meets Count Dooku. **

**Now to respond to Guest reviews. Yes, I use to write all the reviews in the chapters but since I always respond to reviewers with profiles personally, well seems pointless in repeating myself to that reviewer. So in a nutshell, if you have a profile and review, I will respond by messaging you back. If you review as a Guest review, then you will have to wait until the next chapter to see you're response. Yes I do respond to all reviews, my sign of appreciation.**

**asher: Yeah whenever I write something I try to be original, something different from the others. Adding the Force Fury is debatable, I mean he will get angry at times which will boost his dark side powers. Maybe he will learn it at some point or not at all, we'll see how the story goes.**

**Aluriea: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Guest1: If you were able to picture that battle, just wait until I rewrite it. It will be much MUCH better than the older version.**

**Jack: Hello Jack, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. As for the pairings, well the polls are getting close. Make a profile and go vote!**

**Guest2: Oh Dooku will be very excited to see someone so powerful and will want him on his side. **

**TheEvilEye: Someone told me to write the pun, and I thought it was hilarious, so I added. I will try to add a few more to add a little humor here and there. As for the harem idea, I'm not sure I will need to think about it. But you are not the only one to suggest it.**

**Guest3: You are kind of right on the other stories.**

**Danny: I dunno, maybe. We'll see how the story goes and maybe a lemon will be added.**

**Guest4: I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying the story. But I probably won't call you, if you haven't already noticed. Why not make a profile so we can chat?**

**Guest5: You'll be happy to know that she is winning in the poll so far. Join the dark side, eh? Maybe he will maybe he won't. Keeping reading to find out.**

**Guest6: You are kind of right. And you are one of many people that have been asking for a harem. I will definitely need to think it over. **

**Guest7: You are pretty much right, but I will throw in a few challenges every now and then to keep it interesting.**

**awesome: I definitely will.**

**Meghan: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Be sure to go vote for Aayla Secura by making a profile, its free. And I will never give up on the story. I will need to think on the idea of Galen training Boba. Don't get excited though.**

**Naomi: I plan on finishing the story, and it will be a long story. Aayla and Ahsoka sensing his distress? You will see in the real chapter if they do or not.**

**TFU Duel Master: I don't plan on nerfing Galen, but he will run into a few obstacles on his journey, not all requiring a lightsaber. **

**Galaxy Eyes: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I played the game on the Xbox 360, but I don't think the consoles effected gameplay?**

**Guest8: You should make a profile and vote for her, she needs it.**

**Guest9: Oh you have no idea how crazy things are going to get.**

**Guest10: Combining both Force Unleashed 1 and 2? Like bringing the clone in the story or just adding powers to Galen?**

**Slade01: I'll try. I'm a rather slow writer, but that's because I have an extremely busy schedule and I check over my work several times to make sure its right.**

**Spiderfan: Thanks.**


End file.
